


Black Wings

by VulpeculaNegri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, No Underage Sex, Powerful Harry, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpeculaNegri/pseuds/VulpeculaNegri
Summary: Harry, it was left in an orphanage by the Dursleys. He knows he will have to fight to survive in the wizarding world, but what will his reaction be when he finds out that his soul mate is fighting for the side that wants him dead?Soul mates are people who have compatible magic cores and tastes in common their mark appeared somewhere on the body with the design of what the two people most had in common. Harry and Rabastan's mark was a pair of black wings.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter & Adrian Pucey, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 169
Kudos: 950





	1. Prologue

**Rabastan Lestrange – Seven years**

Soon it would be midnight and Rabastan couldn't be more excited, he would turn seven and find out if he has a soul mate or not. There was no pressure on him, he was the younger brother so he would not become Lord Lestrange and was not obliged to marry just to maintain the family's status.

His brother Rodolphus was nine years old and did not have a soul mate, which was a relief to his father Corvus.

Soul mates are people who have compatible magic cores and tastes in common, the mark appeared somewhere on the body with the design of what the two people most had in common. It is not known when the first soul mates appeared, only that they are as old as Circe.

Marks terrify purebloods, imagine your only heir having a mudblood as a soul mate? Not everyone had the luck of Abraxas Malfoy, his heir Lucius Malfoy had Narcissa Black as his soul mate, the two families threw a party when Narcissa's mark appeared.

Even the purebloods learned to live with soul mates, knowing that their family would be severely punished for generations if they objected in any way, like the Gaunts.

Rabastan was in the mansion room with his parents and his brother, he refused to sleep until he was sure if fate had chosen him to have someone who would always love him, someone who would always be there for him.

"My love, you know you may not have a soul mate, right?" His mother said looking at him.

"I know mom."

"You shouldn't be disappointed if that happens" He saw concern in his mother's eyes, everyone saw how he was counting the days until his birthday.

"Yes brother, even without a soul mate I am sure you will find someone to put up with you." Said Rodolphus squeezing his cheeks, Rabastan got rid of his brother's grip and turned to the clock.

_Five, four, three, two, one..._

The clock finally struck midnight and now he was seven, but nothing happened. Rabastan bowed his head, upset. His father went to him and hug him, but slowly walked away when a glow could be seen in his son's robes.

Rabastan unbuttoned his shirt and saw the region below the collarbone glowing, after a few seconds the glow finally faded and left a mark behind. A pair of black wings, like that of a crow. He had never smiled so much in his life, he soon jumped into his father's arms, while his brother and mother smiled and congratulated him.

He couldn't wait to finally meet his soul mate when they would look each other in the eye for the first time and the mark would shine again.

\------------------

**Harry Potter - Eight years**

Harry Potter was not common and that was one of the few things he knew about himself, he lived with his uncles and his cousin and was nothing like them.

Harry was small for his age, had green eyes and slightly curly black hair and had a strange mark just below his collarbone, a pair of black wings that he swore to look like a raven's wings, was not very big, but it was the enough to receive even more insults from his "family" and he was forced to hide his mark in every way possible. Perhaps the strangest thing was that this mark appeared on him after he was seven, but he tried not to think about it too much. As if that wasn't strange enough, he also had a strange lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

Harry knew it was _special_ , even if the Dursleys said otherwise. He could do magic, he couldn't explain how, but he could.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon constantly humiliated him, especially when they saw what Harry was capable of. The eight-year-old boy slept in the closet at the bottom of the stairs and always waited for a distant relative who would take him away, it never happened and Harry stopped dreaming about it.

Harry became bitter day after day, having no friends at school he spent most of his time in the library, reading as much as he could. He started to think that he could only trust himself, people were cruel and only thought about their own goals, so it was best to focus on yourself.

Harry was often locked in the closet at the bottom of the stairs and he used these moments of "peace" to practice his magic. He had some soldiers that he took from the trash when Dudley threw them away and with great effort Harry managed to levitate the four soldiers, he was never so happy, even though he was too tired because he was not getting food and doing this left him exhausted. Over time he was trying to levitate bigger things and managed to get one of Mrs Figg's cats to get off the ground, the cat growled and jumped on him afterwards, but it didn't matter, he was very happy.

This happiness did not last long, whenever he had strong emotions his magic was out of control and one of those times caused Dudley's glass to explode in his hand during breakfast when Petunia saw the hand of his Ickle Dudleykins bleeding, she started a shout at Harry. That's when Vernon lost his little patience and pulled Harry by the arm and threw him into the car.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked apprehensively, he always wanted to get rid of the Dursleys, but he was smart to know that it could be worse elsewhere, even if he was constantly beaten and starved. Harry was sometimes afraid of how Uncle Vernon's friends looked at him, with malice and lust. So yes, it could be worse.

"I'm getting rid of you, Freak" Vernon didn't even look at him while driving and after a long time in the car, Harry realized that they were in London.

He had never really been here and was watching the streets through the car window. Until they stopped in front of a big house and Harry held his breath for a moment with the sign on the wall:

Royal Albert Orphanage

He didn't even have time to react when Vernon opened the door beside him and pulled him again by the arm and threw him on the floor, he got back in the car and drove away.

Harry was still thinking about what had just happened and realized that some people were looking and whispering, he swallowed and stood up tapping his clothes and saw a woman approaching near the gate.

"Hello little one, what's your name?" The woman wore a long black dress and her blond hair was in a high bun, she opened the orphanage gate and stood in front of him.

"Potter, Harry Potter" He was ashamed of what had happened, even though he knew that the woman must already be used to this situation.

"It is a pleasure, Mr Potter, my name is Annelise Strauss and I am the matron of this orphanage, please come in." She took a step to the side giving Harry room to enter and so he did.

\------------------

**Harry Potter - ten years (one week for his eleventh birthday)**

It's been two years since Harry went to the orphanage and he got used to it very well, he couldn't say he was happy here, but because of the orphanage, he had learned a lot of new things.

The Royal Albert orphanage was well known for receiving international couples and for that reason they received constant donations from wealthy people who wanted to do a “good deed”, the children had good clothes and there was no shortage of food and at the moment seventy children lived in the house. To maintain their status as “the best orphanage”, children received classes in etiquette, music, art and languages. The good thing about all these classes and that a child rarely returned to the orphanage for not adapting with the new family and even going to another country, the orphanage had to ensure that the children were not abandoned or abused in their new home, this system it wasn't perfect, but it worked well.

Harry could now play the piano and also singing lessons and to his surprise, he used to be highly praised for his voice, he also discovered a passion for painting and drawing, he had difficulty at first to paint his drawings on a canvas, but soon got used to it. He could speak French and decided to continue with German, as he had not gotten along with Spanish.

The part that Harry liked the most was finally having clothes his size, he loved the orphanage classes, and he knew they would be useful when he was older.

At first, it was difficult to adapt mainly because some children implied that he was small and slightly pale - the result of just being in the closet under the stairs and not getting enough sun - and mainly they teased him because of his scar on his forehead, but these Children started falling down the stairs, breaking their feet, sometimes their arms, but there was nothing to prove that it was Harry. Even Mrs Strauss thought it was just coincidence since she was with Harry most of the time that these accidents happened and she had never seen the boy do anything.

Even without evidence the children looked ugly and always bumped into Harry when they had the opportunity, he felt himself in the Dursleys again, but unlike his relatives, the children _whispered_ insults when he passed.

 _Freak, monster, demon, unnatural..._ Harry didn't even listen, he knew that one day he would be above them all, he would make his way to the top and show the real "monster".

Because of these events, he still did not have friends, but he did not care, there was a library near the orphanage and the matron took him along with some other children and for his happiness, this library was much larger than the school he attended.

Of course, he still practised his magic, but not very often, he had to share the room with some children sometimes, however, due to the disagreements with the other orphans he managed to get the matron to give him a room just for him. Harry found it funny how he could persuade other adults and he was pretty sure this was connected to his magic.

Harry learned a lot from the Dursleys, learned not to say anything about magic, and learned to wait for the right moment to avenge himself. He would keep himself closed for people to think he was weak, being underestimated was a big advantage.

Little did he know that soon his life would change completely because of a simple letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, so please send constructive criticism and alert me of possible errors so that I can improve in the future.  
> I will probably kill Bellatrix this is not even a surprise. If you want someone with Rodolphus you better talk before I kill that character  
> A kiss on your forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry receives a visit from Pomona Sprout.

Pomona Sprout was in his Hogwarts office waiting for the list and letters of the new students who lived with muggles. She loved to give the news to them and accompany them on the trip to Diagon Alley, even though it was worthwhile, especially when she saw their happy faces. She and Minerva shared the work, she would visit twenty students – forty in total, with ten students going to each house – until June 31st. Disappointed that the number of students has decreased.

Not all parents accepted well and it took time to explain to them that their children were not possessed and every time she left the houses she was afraid, afraid of the child being mistreated just for having something so wonderful. Whenever she and Minerva returned to Hogwarts, they sat down with the other professors and the headmaster to discuss how the visits and possible concerns about parents were that they did not accept very well.

Soon his list of addresses arrived with the students' letters. If she had checked, she would have seen the name Potter in one of the letters just above the name and street of an orphanage.

\------------------

Pomona had already passed the house of eight more students, only two more to complete the twenty.

She looked at the address and apparated next to an alley where the muggles could not see her, walked to the indicated number seeing that it was an orphanage. _Poor child_ , she thought for a moment. While waiting he pulled out the letter to see the child's name. Almost fell back.

_Mr H. Potter  
1st-floor room Royal Albert Orphanage  
Street ********** 6  
Greater London_

Potter? Harry Potter? What would the Boy-Who-Lived be doing in a muggle orphanage? Albus said the boy was being taken care of in a good family ... She needed answers and would confront the headmaster as soon as she arrived at Hogwarts.

Soon an old-looking woman answered her.

"Hello, how can I help you there?" The woman Pomona supposed to be the Matron gave a gentle smile.

"Good afternoon, my name is Pomona Sprout, I am a professor and I came to talk to Mr Potter about a scholarship."

"Oh, please come in." Pomona went through the gate and waited for the woman to lead the way. "As we walk, could you tell me more about this scholarship?"

Pomona explained some details about the school as the two went to the back of the orphanage. When she got there she saw some children playing and running, but the matron took her to a child who was on his back and was swinging alone on the swing, with no other orphans around.

"Harry".

The boy got up from the swing and turned to look at the two women. The boy didn't look much like James, his hair was not the nest she expected, but light curls that matched him a lot. The glasses that hid his green eyes were the only resemblance to his father. The scar hidden between the curls that fell on the forehead, there was no denying. This was Harry Potter.

"How can I help, Mrs Strauss?"

"This is Professor Sprout, she would like to talk to you about a scholarship at a boarding school" Even shocked by the fact that the Potter boy was in an orphanage, she smiled when she saw his eyes sparkle. "Why don't you talk to her in the living room?"

"Sure, please come with me, Professor Sprout."

She followed the boy into the house while watching him. The straight posture, the way of speaking, the clothes matching each other. If she didn't know, she would have sworn she was talking to one of those purebloods heirs, only that Harry was kinder.

He took her to a room that had a few tables and sat by the window.

"So, Mrs. said you were here to offer me a scholarship?"

"Yes, I teach at a boarding school called Hogwarts and you have had a place there since the day you were born" Pomona handed him the letter.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress_

Harry read the letter and looked up to see the woman in front of him. She was short and fat, wore a patched hat over her loose hair, had a lot of dirt on her clothes and her nails almost made Harry pass out, didn't she know those first impressions are what count? As if it is not enough she is now telling him that there is a school for wizards? Even though he knew of his magic, he was still suspicious.

"With all due respect Mrs., but it seems to be hard to believe that this is serious, would you mind showing something to prove the letter's veracity?" He put the letter on the table and faced the woman.

She pulled out what looked like a stick from her robes and Harry struggled not to roll his eyes and scoff.

"Wingardium Leviosa" The woman moved with the "stick" and one of the tables next to it levitated. Harry felt his eyes would explode if he opened them more. "You are a wizard, Harry."

"You said I had a vacancy since the day I was born ... My parents, were they wizards too?" Harry asked expectantly, he didn't miss something he never had, but he used to have hope and now maybe he could have the answers that his uncles never gave.

"Lily and James Potter attended Hogwarts too, they were extremely talented wizards."

"Did they die in a car accident? Aunt Petunia used to say that when I asked and said that my father was a drunk ... "He had so many questions, he didn't even know where to start.

"Car accident? Drunk? No, Harry, your parents were ... "Pomona shuddered when he realized what he was going to say, there was no point in hiding it, he would find out later. "They were murdered by a very bad wizard Harry, they fought bravely, but unfortunately they did not survive."

"Who?" Pomona started to shake his head as if she didn't want to speak. "I need to know what happened, please."

"Who-Must-Not-Be-Named ... _Voldemort_ " She shivered in her own words. "It is difficult what I am going to tell you now Harry, however, this wizard also tried to kill you, nobody knows exactly why, but he tried. You were just a baby and you survived, with only a scar on your forehead. "

Harry felt his head throbbing and then he remembered a green flash and a cruel laugh, he was afraid, it had been a few months since they last felt afraid and he didn't like the sensation, the shiver that went down his back.

"W-what happened to this wizard?" He asked embarrassed by his slight stutter.

"Nobody knows, he disappeared the same night he tried to kill you. It's the biggest mystery, you know ... he was getting more powerful every day, why did he leave? What makes you even more famous. You are known as the Boy-Who-Lived. "

Harry didn't know how to process what he had just heard, famous? He? That was not how he expected to be known, what would happen if this _Voldemort_ returns? Will he have to face him?

"We'd better talk about school again," said Pomona, all Harry did was nod his head.

Pomona explained about the classes, the Hogwarts houses, some things about the Ministry of Magic, about muggles, about the holidays, where he would buy the materials, how to get to Hogwarts, absolutely everything. She was also not irritated when Harry asked many questions, answered everything calmly and seemed happy that Harry wanted to know more.

"But what about money? I can't pay for any of this ".

"Oh dear, I didn't know you would be here at the orphanage, otherwise I would have brought your Gringotts' key," She thought for a brief moment "You must go to Gringotts and ask to do an inheritance test, this test will confirm who you is and they will give you a new key and you can withdraw it whenever you want". He didn't like the new currency system very much, but it wasn't difficult to learn.

"If everything is resolved, then I would like to accept the vacancy at Hogwarts." He gave the woman a fake smile, not that he hadn't liked her, but it was so much to absorb now. If she noticed, she said nothing. She just returned the smile and pulled out a quill and parchment, writing that Harry was accepting the vacancy.

"All right then, I'll be coming on August 1st to go to Diagon Alley and ..." Before she continued, Harry cut her off.

"There will be no need for Professor Sprout, I prefer to go alone."

"Are you sure, honey? It wouldn't give me any trouble to come here. "

"Don't worry, Professor Sprout, I'll just need instructions on how to get there."

"Well then."

Professor Sprout explained to him the best way to get to Diagon Alley by going to the orphanage, it was not far and he could reach it easily. It was better to go alone, so he would have time to look at everything and buy in addition to the material, he would need more books than the other students, he didn't know anything about the wizarding world and needed to study hard until September 1st to be able to accompany the other students.

He accompanied her to the exit, but when he went to say goodbye he remembered something.

"Professor Sprout, is there anything you can tell me about marks that appear when someone turns seven?" He decided not to show the mark, he did not know if it was something common, good or bad, she could suggest that he does if it is not common, but his curiosity was screaming louder.

"Oh? Are you talking about soul mate marks ?! I believe you have one to be asking, don't worry, they are quite common in the wizarding world. Your mark will shine when you first look at your soul mate in the eyes" She gave him a gentle smile, that had reassured Harry a lot. "I'm on my way, Mr Potter, see you at Hogwarts" She looked around and disappeared in a blur. Harry had to learn to do that and he was sure to learn.

He exchanged a few more words with Mrs Strauss before going to his room and thinking about everything that had happened, about Hogwarts and _Voldemort_.

\------------------

Pomona spoke to another student before returning to Hogwarts. She waited patiently for the meeting with the headmaster and the other teachers.

She left Minerva to talk first about the students she visited, his concerns and heard the comments of the other teachers.

"How were your visits, Pomona?" Minerva asked indicating that she could start talking. She was silent for a moment before facing the headmaster.

"What can you tell us about the fact that Harry Potter is living in a muggle orphanage?" She said without any fear and to her surprise, the headmaster, as well as all the teachers, looked shocked at her, not even Severus managed to maintain his mask.

Pomona also decided to keep the fact that Harry Potter had a soul mate a secret, it was Harry's choice whether he would speak or not, show his mark or keep it hidden.

"A muggle orphanage? Didn't you say the boy was being spoiled in a family? " Severus asked indignantly, Lily's only son in a muggle orphanage.

"It looks like he was with Lily's sister, that nasty woman, Petunia"

"HAVE YOU LEFT THE BOY WITH PETUNIA? Albus, even I would have taken better care of the boy than that damn woman! She hates everything related to magic, Merlin knows what that boy must have been through her and that Vernon's ogre.” Everyone kept silent while Snape spoke, he could hate James, but leaving the child with Petunia was letting the boy go through what he did.

Albus did not know what to say, Petunia only had one obligation, to take care of the boy until he was eleven. Had he created another monster? He was the only one who knew the complete prophecy, he knew that Harry and Tom would be similar, but what would the boy be like after being left at the orphanage? The prophecy said that Harry was the only one with enough power to defeat Tom, if the boy would be that powerful then he couldn't let Potter get out of his way, one Dark Lord is enough. He would have to do anything to keep the boy out of the darkness.

"Severus understand, what protected the boy was the blood protections. He needed to be with someone who had the same blood as Lily to be safe. " It wasn't exactly a lie, but many old Potter mansions had wards that could keep Harry safe, but he needed someone manipulable, someone, easy to mould. _The perfect hero_.

"But protection didn't keep out the two muggles most dangerous to a child, did it?" Severus stepped out of there, stumbling, not believing what he had just heard.

No one else said anything, knowing Snape was right, everyone who was close to Lily knew about her sister's aversion to magic. But not everyone dared to confront the _greatest wizard of the century._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I had two chapters ready. I finished translating this now. The next chapter is much longer, giving 4266 words in Portuguese, so it will take me a while to translate, while writing a few more chapters, but it should come out later this week.  
> (The fanfiction is mine, but I am from Brazil and English is not my first language)  
> I hope you are well.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was already on his way to the Leaky Cauldron, it was July 31st and Harry was eleven now. He decided to go to Diagon Alley today to be able to read all his books until September 1st.

He looked at the list of materials:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Uniform  
_First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils’ clothes should carry name tags  
  
_Course Books  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners’ Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment  
_1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope set  
1 brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Harry wanted to be able to buy a pet, in the orphanage they didn't allow animals, but maybe a little persuasion - magic - at Mrs. Strauss would be enough.

He started looking around seeing that he was next to the “Leaky Cauldron”, Professor Sprout said that muggles couldn't be able to notice the place, so Harry looked carefully at all the stores. Until he sees a dark and slightly dirty plaque.

Harry entered fearfully, it was a tiny, grubby-looking pub and Harry was not comfortable entering the place. Old women were sitting in the corner, drinking small glasses of sherry. One smoked a long smoking pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bar owner, who was very bald and looked like a slimy nut. Conversations stopped when he entered.

Harry just walked towards the counter to speak to "Tom", according to Professor Sprout he would open the passage to Diagon Alley.

"Excuse me, Mr." He didn't reach the counter, but luckily the man looked at him and seemed to be watching Harry.

"Are you Harry Potter?" It only took the man to speak his name for everyone to focus on them again.

"Yes, you could..." Harry was cut off when everyone came towards him, even Tom left behind the counter.

“Bless my soul,” whispered the old bartender, “Harry Potter…what an honour.”

Soon everyone was shaking his hand and introducing himself, Harry didn't know what to do or what to say, some even came back to shake it again. Harry was not enjoying all that contact, but as his etiquette teacher said: **_Fake it till you make it._**

"It is a great pleasure to meet you all" He smiled – _fake_ – kind and walked away from people. "I would love to stay and chat, but I must go buy my stuff for Hogwarts."

Everyone agreed smilingly, of course, the Boy-Who-Lived would be dedicated and kind, you couldn't expect less from a _hero_.

"I must go now, Tom, could you open the alleyway for me, please?"

"Sure, sure, come with me."

Harry said goodbye to the people with another smile and followed Tom who was tapping his wand on some bricks, then the wall opened and he said goodbye to Harry.

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing, there was so much to see, but he needed to go to the bank first and then have enough time to explore each location. He went to a very white building much bigger than the other stores. In front of the polished bronze doors, wearing a red and gold uniform, was a “goblin”. Professor Sprout told him to be careful of goblins and not to treat them badly.

The goblin greeted him with a bow and Harry stopped at the second pair of doors looking at what was recorded:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry observed the place well, had several goblins at work and he went to an unoccupied counter.

"Good morning" The goblin didn't even look at him. "I would like to do an inheritance test to be able to access my vault."

The goblin finally looked up at Harry and stopped his eyes on the scar, which Harry had tried so hard to hide, especially after what happened in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Come with me."

He followed the goblin to a private room, sat on a chair and waited for the goblin to speak what was necessary for the test.

"My name is Griphook and for the inheritance test, you should pierce your finger and let the blood drip on that parchment." He placed the parchment and a dagger in front of Harry and watched him. Harry took the dagger and cut his finger, lightly squeezing the blood to fall on the blank paper.

The previously blank parchment was filling up with letters and information and when it stopped Harry started to read:

=========================

 **Inheritance Test  
**  
Name: Harry James Potter-Black  
Father: James Fleamont Potter (Death).  
Mother: Lily J. Potter nee Evans (Death).  
Birth: 31 July 1980. / Status: half-blood.  
Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (Azkaban).  
Godmother: Marlene McKinnon (Death).  
Soulmate: ????? (No soul connection was made).  
Magic Guardian: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

**Titles**

Heir of the Ancient House of Potter (Father).  
Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (Adoption of blood by Sirus Black).  
Heir of Slytherin (???? unidentifiable).

 **Lordships** (Eligible to claim upon majority)

Potter  
Black  
=========================

He finished reading the information on the parchment and passed it on to Griphook, the goblin looked for a moment before getting up saying he would be back soon.

Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore was his magical guardian, is he different from muggles? Because if he were the same, he should be living with his guardian, or at least meet him. Harry remembered that his name was on his Hogwarts letter, he is the headmaster...

Harry is also heir to three "houses", it seems that the family name is important here.

Harry was angry at knowing so little about wizards, he had asked Professor Sprout so many questions and yet so much was missing. He straightened up when Griphook returned to the room.

“Mr. Potter-Black, I have your heir rings here, they must be placed in your right hand, if they accept you they will protect you from some spells and potions and when you reach the age of majority you may come to claim the title of Lord Potter-Black.”

Griphook placed two boxes on the table. Harry opened the first one and had a ring that looked too big for his finger and a little too flashy, had a P and details in red and gold and had a phrase inside: _"Follow the courage"._

He put it on his finger and felt his body heat up when he stopped the ring adjusted to the size of his finger. He took the other box and the ring was black and the word Black in silver, inside he saw the phrase: _Toujours Pur_ , _"_ Always Pure _"_ in French. He felt the same sensation as the first ring, but it lasted longer, but soon adjusted to the size of his finger.

"On the parchment, it said that Albus was my magical guardian, but I never met him."

“Have you never met him? He said he had constant visits with you and your guardians.” _Damn liar_ , that was all Harry could think of.

“Mr. I live in an orphanage and I never met him.” Harry said feeling the anger building inside him.

Griphook watched the boy in front of him, Dumbledore didn't even bother to go after the boy? While he lied saying that Potter-Black was being raised well, that would explain why he tried to withdraw from Potters' vault – it was always denied – and made an excuse about the boy not being able to come. He could feel the boy's magic, Dumbledore may have started a very dangerous game when he neglected this child.

"Unfortunately, there's not much we can do about it, Dumbledore is a very powerful man and wizards worship him, so it wouldn't be wise to buy a fight now.”

“I understand, I will resolve this later, I also have an influence on the wizarding community and I will use this advantage at the right time. Now I need to make a withdrawal to buy my materials.”

“It won't be necessary, here is your new key and when you go shopping, just ask for the check and put the heir ring on top and it will automatically be removed from the vault. For now, you can only use the Potter’s vault.”

Harry asked a few more questions about investments, about landlord and left there going straight to a store that sold bags and trunks. He bought a bag that had an "undetectable extension charm" to be able to put his books and some other things to buy and a large trunk full of compartments and that had a button to be able to carry in his pocket.

He went to the Apothecary to buy potion ingredients and bought an "eye drop" to put on his eyes every day, so he wouldn't need the glasses anymore. Then he went in a shop called Flourish and Blotts and bought several books in addition to what the school ordered, from Ancient Runes for beginners, more about potions, spells, history and even found one about Hogwarts and also bought one called Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

He had bought just about everything when he went to Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions, just missing clothes, a wand and his owl. While waiting for the witch who took care of the place, he looked at some clothes that were there, he intended to buy a wardrobe with only witch clothes, he was not going to walk like a _disgusting muggle_ around.

Soon a woman came to see him, she was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

“Hogwarts, dear?” she said when Harry started to speak. “Got the lot here — another young man being fitted up just now.”

He followed her behind the store and removed his jacket before climbing on the stool, there was a pale, blond-haired boy on top of another stool while another witch was shortening her robes. The boy looked at him and smiled as he looked at his soulmate mark.

Harry was wearing a V-neck shirt, exposing his mark, but no one had seen it before because of the jacket.

“Oh, do you also have a soul mate mark? Have you met her? ”

"Unfortunately not yet, have you found yours?" The boy had hinted at having one, as he would only read soulmate books when he returned to the orphanage, it was good to ask someone who already knew them.

“Yes, her name is Astoria Greengrass, my parents were very happy when they found out. Forgive my lack of education, my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. ”

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Potter, Harry Potter." He watched Malfoy's eyes widen just like everyone else who knew him.

"You are Harry Potter" Malfoy didn't seem to know what to say and Harry decided to continue the conversation, he was happy that Draco was not impolite wanting to see the scar on his forehead, everyone else asked and wanted to see it.

“Yes, I am, would you know if have any other stores so I can buy some clothes? Unfortunately I was raised by muggles, but I would like to have wizard's clothes ”.

“Did they leave you with muggles? What was that old man thinking? Well, now that we're friends, don't worry, I'm going to teach you everything about the wizarding world and from here we can go to Twilfitt and Tatting's. ”

They keep talking, better, Draco talking and Harry listening, he was never talkative and never had friends too, but things changed, he made his first friend. It was like that until Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy arrived.

"Father, this is Harry Potter, we became friends while we got the clothes from Hogwarts and we would like to go to Twilfitt and Tatting's for him to buy some clothes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Malfoy" Harry got off the stool and stood in front of Lucius, Draco looked a lot like him, the only exception is his long hair.

"Pleasure is my Mr. Potter" He could see he was being evaluated, he remembered all the etiquette classes he had — including slapping his hand when he did something wrong — but Lucius stopped at his mark and he saw when his eyes widened slightly. "How lucky your Mr. Potter to have a soul mate ... My wife and I are also soul mates."

Before he could answer, Madam Malkin gave him the check for him to pay, he made his rings appear and made the payment. Lucius's eyes widened once more when he saw the Black heir ring on Potter's fingers.

He followed the boys in silence, while he saw Draco talking very excitedly with Potter, the boy who defeated the Dark Lord had a Death Eater as a soul mate, even being ironic. He needed to go to Corvus Lestrange to confirm if the boy was Rabastan's soul mate, he could clearly remember that it was the same mark, but it was better to confirm it earlier.

At the store, he saw Draco talking about the best fabrics, colours that would match Potter's eyes.

Lucius did not miss the boys' conversation, it seems that Potter lives in an orphanage, imagine what the wizards would do if they knew that the Boy-Who-Lived lived in a Muggle orphanage, that was useful information. He would never guess, the boy has the perfect posture of a purebred, if it weren't for the clothes of course. What house would the boy be in? Depending on the result, there might still be hope for Potter.

Heir to the Blacks, a soul mate is Death Eater, a friend of Slytherins... Yes, the boy Potter could be a good addition to the Dark Lord's ranks.

After half an hour they finally went to buy their wands, just pausing for Potter to buy a snowy owl.

His wife, Narcissa, was already inside the wand store and turned to them, watching the boy next to Draco.

"I made a new friend, mom, Harry Potter" Draco smiled as if Harry's friendship was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Malfoy." Narcissa was blonde and tall, a very beautiful woman and could see a lot of her on Draco's face. She looked extremely elegant and for the first time he couldn't read someone's face, she just left her cold mask when she hugged Draco.

"Likewise, Mr. Potter"

But before they could continue the conversation, an old man with big eyes appeared, this was supposed to be Mr. Ollivander.

"Yes, yes, I knew you were coming soon ... so who's going to try first?"

Draco looked at Harry who just reached out and let Draco go first, Draco almost jumped in happiness as he went over to Ollivander.

Draco almost jumped in happiness as he went over to Ollivander.

“Mr. Malfoy, I remember your parents' wand. Elm and dragon heartstring for your father.” Ollivander measured Draco's arm and walked around the store picking up some boxes and placing them on the counter. He tried all that Ollivander brought, but none seemed to fit. “It's definitely the core, maybe it took your mother's side. Try this one, Hawthorn, unicorn hair and reasonably springy. ”

Draco turned to Harry smiling, he smiled back. Harry approached Ollivander and let him measure his arm.

“You have your mother’s eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it, it’s the wand that chooses the wizard, of course.”

Again Mr. Ollivander walked around the store and brought some wands, Harry tested fifteen of them and so far nothing, any would have to fit him, wouldn't they? Ollivander looked at him for a moment.

“I wonder, now, yes, why not? An unusual combination, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple.” Mr. Ollivander went to a small corridor and pulled out a box, came back and handed it to Harry.

Harry could feel his magic passing through his arm, making his wand give off golden and red sparks and he smiled, yes that was perfect.

He paid Mr. Ollivander and turned to Draco smiling while waving his wand slightly, he liked the feeling of having a friend. The moment was interrupted by Mr. Ollivander.

“Curious…curious…”

“Sorry, but what’s curious?”

“I remember every wand I’ve ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather, just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother, why, its brother gave you that scar.”

Harry shuddered with this new information, it was not just a coincidence, if Voldemort comes back, people will expect him to do something about it and he is sure the maniac will try to kill him, _again_. It had been a while since he realized he was not living, but _surviving_ , since the day he was born he was surviving, Voldemort, the Dursleys, at the orphanage and now in the wizarding world.

Lucius noticed Potter's disquiet and before Ollivander could continue he intervened.

"Come on boys, we already bought everything, how about ice cream?" Draco soon pulled Harry out of the store, the boy barely managed to balance himself as he was pulled and held the cage with his owl.

"Ice cream Lucius?" She frowned following the boys.

"A dragon leather holster, is for Potter.” He turned back to Ollivander, knowing that he still remembered Potter's measurements. Ollivander showed him some, he didn't know the boy, but from what he saw, Potter has an expensive and elegant taste, even wearing those muggle clothes and he chose a greenish-Pblue.

He left the store and found the boys who now had ice cream in hand.

“Mr. Potter, this is for you.”He handed the holster to the smiling boy.

"It is a beautiful birthday present." Draco said looking at the holster, he already had one, green with silver. He knew it was Potter's birthday, everyone knew when it was.

"Yes, thank you Lord Malfoy" Harry smiled at him and Draco gave him instructions on how to put it on.

Narcissa saw the interaction between her son and Potter, she was never a Death Eater, unlike her sister and her husband. Speaking of her husband, she knew that Lucius wasn't telling her something, he wouldn't just treat the boy Potter like that. She just didn't care, if Draco was happy then she was happy too, it's been a while since she saw Draco smile and interact with someone like that.

"I'm having a lot of fun with you, Draco, but I must go back to the orphanage" Orphanage? The boy Potter? She looked at her husband and he returned it with a look that meant he would explain later.

"Are you really?"

“Yes, I almost couldn't come today, better not to test the patience of the helpers who work there. But you can write to me until we go to Hogwarts.”

"I'm going and I hope you write to me too."

"Don't worry, I will" He was surprised when Draco hugged him, but didn't hesitate to hug him back. It was different from those people who huddled on top of him in the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry said goodbye to them and went towards the Leaky Cauldron, Lucius suggested that they apparate, it seems that her husband was in a hurry to talk about what he had discovered about the boy.

At the Malfoy mansion, Draco went to his room to pack his things and Lucius went to his office with Narcissa following him and she didn't even have time to say anything.

“The boy has the Black heir ring” This was enough for Narcissa to open her eyes wide. A half-blood like Lord Black, surely his aunt Walburga is turning over in the grave now. ”And I saw that he has a soul mate mark” Lucius passed behind his desk and started writing something on a parchment.

"Do you know who it is?"

"Does this look familiar to you?" He put the memory in the Pensieve and cast a spell for the image to appear without him or Narcissa having to enter the Pensieve.

She looked right at the boy's mark, wings below his collarbone, then a name clicked in her mind.

_Rabastan Lestrange_

She looked back at her husband and he looked back, already knowing who she was thinking about.

"Dobby"

"The Master called Dobby." The elf popped up.

"Give this to Corvus Lestrange and then go back to your duties" In another snap, the elf was gone.

Lucius and Narcissa went back to the living room where the flu net was and took the pensieve along, knowing that Corvus would come as soon as he knew it was something about one of his sons. Said and done, it didn't take long for a tall man with slightly grey hair and some wrinkles on his face to appear.

"Lucius, Narcissa" Corvus greeted them. "You said it was about Rabastan's soul mate.”

“I'm not sure, but it looks like it is. I took Draco to the Diagon Alley today and left him alone to buy his books, when I came back he had made a new friend. ” He cast the spell again on the Pensieve, making the image appear again. Corvus looked at her for a brief moment, but the image did not show the child's face.

"Yes, it is the same mark, but who is Lucius?"

"Harry Potter" He moved with his wand and the image appeared whole this time, showing Harry's face.

If Corvus hadn't been sitting, he would certainly have fallen back.

\------------------

Harry was sitting on his bed reading one of the potion books, he gave priority to the books he would study this year and then move on to the next. The matron did not like it when she saw him bringing an owl, but nothing that a little persuasion – magic – did not solve.

He named his owl Hedwig in honour of “Hedwig of Silesia” who always helped the poor, the widows and the _orphans_ , was a perfect name. He had let her go so she could fly a little, he knew she would be back before it got completely dark.

He heard a chirp from the window and looked at it thinking it was Hedwig, but in fact, it was another owl, she was brown and much bigger than his Hedwig, he noticed that she had a package tied to her leg. When he picked it up, she flew out the window, not waiting for an answer.

It just crossed your mind, Draco, I didn't know anyone else in the wizarding world, except Professor Sprout.

He opened the package and had a letter and a black velvet box. He opened the letter first.

_"Dear Mr. Potter  
I'm sorry that I couldn't meet you in person, due to our mutual friend I ended up finding out about your soulmate mark, the same mark that appeared on my son when he was seven years old. Unfortunately, he is unable to meet you at the moment, but don't worry, soul mates have always followed paths that lead to their partner. I must ask you to show your mark only to people you trust, I fear that a certain wizard may try to influence you negatively on your soul mate.  
I am sending you something that belongs to my son and just like the mark, I ask you not to show it to many people._

_Happy birthday Harry._

_Hoping you're well;  
C."_

Harry placed the letter on the bed and took the velvet box, when he opened it he saw a locket, the background was yellow with slight black details and had the image of a crow and around it, there was a phrase “Corvus oculum corvi non eruit” * _(A crow will not pull out the eye of another Crow)_ he turned the locket over and had another phrase "Fidélité Familiale" "Family Loyalty" in French. Harry smiled placing the locket around his neck, feeling a warmth pass through his body.

He frowned thinking that the wizard who would speak ill of his soul mate would be Dumbledore, after Gringotts he knew he had to be careful with this man.

Harry was very curious to know who his soul mate was, but there was no hurry and if "C" didn't reveal himself then he has a good reason, maybe it’s better not be looking, he knew that fate would take him straight to his soul mate.

Now, why is his soulmate unable? Maybe sick. Travelling is also an option. **_Or maybe he is a criminal and is in Azkaban with his godfather_**. Harry laughed at that last thought and went back to reading his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making it clear that Harry did not understand the Latin phrase, to find the phrase just search for "The Lestrange Family Tree"  
> Harry also doesn't know what Sirius "did" to be arrested  
> It has parts of the first book.  
> I have already written two more chapters, but they will only come out next week.  
> I hope you are enjoying it and let me know of possible errors.  
> Kisses <3


	4. Chapter 4

Harry spent the entire month reading, Draco was happy to send more books from the Malfoys library, along with some sweets – he was unfortunate enough to get three Dumbledore's cards from the chocolate frogs, he almost tore it when the wizard smiled at him. – Harry felt sad that he couldn't send anything but the answer to Draco, but he said that Harry's friendship was enough.

The heir Malfoy also sent books on wizarding traditions and holidays in the hope that Harry would celebrate with him and Harry no doubt accepted.

They talked a lot about Hogwarts and Draco made a bet with his father, Lucius did not believe Harry went to the Slytherin _"No Potter was in Slytherin"_. Harry just replied that he had a high chance of going to Ravenclaw for his thirst for knowledge. He was also the heir to Slytherin - even if Draco or Lucius didn't know it yet.

In a few hours, he will be at Hogwarts. He would meet Draco and his parents at the train station. He attracted a little attention because of Hedwig, especially when she chirps trying to get his attention.

Leaving his thoughts Harry realized that he had arrived at King’s Cross and took his boarding pass heading towards “platform nine and three-quarters”, already having an idea of how to get to the train.

He ran past the fake wall and saw the scarlet steam engine waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwart’s Express.

He soon recognized three blond heads.

"Harry" Draco quickly hugged him.

"Good morning Draco, it is a pleasure to see you Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy."

"Mr Potter." Lucius greeted him.

"You look much better in your wizard's robes, Mr Potter, they certainly suit you."Narcissa smiled slightly while looking at Harry's clothes.

Harry smiled with the compliment, he was wearing a turtleneck and a black overcoat, he also had the locket inside his shirt. He wasn't wearing glasses either, he just needed them when he was going to read.

Narcissa could be a Malfoy, but she was born a Black and she would never allow the Black heir to walk around like a filthy muggle, she was happy to know that Potter also accepted the wizarding rituals well, she who suggested for Draco to comment on this with Harry, she would prepare the boy indirectly.

They didn't talk much because Draco wanted to look for an empty compartment. Harry levitated his things with magic and Draco was impressed that Harry was already able to cast a levitation spell and he promised to help the blonde with the spell.

They talked a lot of the time until two big boys entered the compartment, they looked like Draco's bodyguards by the difference in size, Harry felt like an ant next to them. Their names were Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Draco had known them since childhood.

They talked along the way and two girls joined them, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass, it seems that Daphne was only there to stop Pansy's advances in Draco, as Astoria was her sister she would not let Draco do anything to embarrass or upset your little sister.

If any of them had soul mates, they didn't say, Harry also decided to keep that to himself, he only trusted Draco until now, but he had to admit that it was great to be surrounded by people his age.

They were interrupted twice, once by a boy with a round face and a girl with bulky hair and big teeth, Draco soon expelled her because she kept saying that she had read everything about Harry. It was scary how she claimed to know everything about Harry just because she read the book: Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. He had also read it and didn't like it one bit. The wizards put him on a pedestal that he didn't want to be on.

Harry lost his excitement because of that, he didn't want to be the centre of attention at Hogwarts, everyone would expect something from him and he didn't want to have to prove anything to anyone. He tried to distract himself by talking to others, but that concern did not leave his thoughts.

A voice echoed through the train: “We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes’ time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.”

The train slowed down and they went into the corridor with the rest of the students. They descended on a small platform and Harry smiled feeling the cool night air, it was very pleasant after having been on the train for so long.

“First-year students! First-year here. ” Harry turned to face the screaming man. A gigantic man was standing holding a lamp. His face was completely hidden by a very hairy mane and a wild, dishevelled beard. “Come on, come with me. Anyone else from the first year? ”

They followed this giant man, it was very dark and it was almost impossible to see the way, Harry just smiled when Draco tripped over some rocks while he groaned saying that his father would know that. They went to the edge of a lake, was a huge castle on the other side, Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Only four on each boat," Shouted the man, pointing to a flotilla of small boats standing in the water by the shore. Harry and Draco were followed to the boat by Vincent and Gregory.

The boats started to follow the lake, everyone was silent just watching the castle ahead. He noticed the giant man looking at him a few times, he decided that it would be best not to look back, so maybe he would give up. They went to a pier where they disembarked, climbing and stepping on rocks.

They continued to follow the man until a tall black-haired witch with emerald green robes appeared.

“First-year students, Professor McGonagall.”

“Thank you, Hagrid. I will take care of them from now on. ” They followed her around the castle, already hearing some voices, the older students should have been waiting for the selection of the first years.

They went to an empty room, squeezing themselves so that everyone could fit.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” said Professor McGonagall. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.” She stopped her eyes on a red-haired boy before speaking again. “I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly.” She left the room and began a low chatter of the students, wondering what the selection would be like.

A red-haired boy saying that they would have to face a troll, while the girl on the train recited some spells, how stupid were they? Even if Draco hadn't told him how the selection would be made, he would never believe that he would have to face anything to stay at Hogwarts.

"I still think you'll be in Slytherin." Draco told him.

"I bet three chocolate frogs that Potter will be in Gryffindor." This time it was Pansy.

"Bet on it then, imagine the old man's face if you go to Slytherin" Harry had commented to Draco about his concern for Dumbledore.

"We'll wait and see, but I think Ravenclaw is more likely."

"I also have a chance to go there, my mom said I have more characteristics of Ravenclaw." Daphne said as she ran a hand through Harry's hair, taming some of the curls.

"Maybe you want to know Daphne, that Harry has a soul mate."

“I'm not hitting on him, but look how his hair looked after that wind outside ?! It was so good to tidy on the train. ” Even with Draco's comment, Daphne did not stop touching Harry's hair until Professor McGonagall returned.

“The Selection Ceremony will start, now, line up and follow me.”

They followed her to a large hall that had four tables with several students, now in silence watching the new students. They stopped next to a large table, separating them only by a wooden stool, the table seemed to belong to the teachers and of course, there was the so-called Dumbledore, his eyes darted over the students as if looking for someone, Harry made a slight movement with his head to make sure his hair was in front of the scar and he looked down at Dumbledore not seeing his eyes. Harry looked back at Professor McGonagall, she had put a hat on the stool, the cloth hat moved and a tear along the brim opened like a mouth, was he singing?

_“Oh, you may not think I’m pretty,  
But don’t judge on what you see,  
I’ll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There’s nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can’t see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you’ve a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You’ll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
  
_

_So put me on! Don’t be afraid!  
And don’t get in a flap!  
You’re in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I’m a Thinking Cap!”_

The entire hall burst into applause when the hat ended the song. He bowed to each of the four tables and then became very quiet again.

“When I call your names, you put on your hat and you will sit on the stool for the selection. Abbott, Hannah!” Professor McGonagall said holding a large list in one hand and the hat in the other, but Harry didn't pay much attention to the selection of the other students, only when they were selected for Slytherin, until now it had been Bulstrode, Draco, Daphne, Nott, Pansy.

“Potter, Harry!”

Harry straightened up and smiled as he walked towards the stool.

“Potter, did she say?”

“The Harry Potter?”

He stopped paying attention when the hat covered his vision, he heard a voice in his head.

 _“Hmm,”_ said a small voice in his mind. _“Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Has an ambitious mind. There’s talent, a my goodness, yes, and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that’s interesting….Your ambition is only surpassed by your thirst for knowledge, So where shall I put you?”_

_“Ravenclaw maybe?”_

_“Maybe, but you have great potential, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that._ Better be… ** _SLYTHERIN!_** _”_ The hat screamed for everyone to hear.

Harry got up handing the hat back to the wide-eyed witch, no one applauded at first, but soon some applause was heard from Draco, Daphne, Vincent, Gregory and Pansy, then the rest of the Slytherin also applauded and Harry was smiling to the table, he sat next to Draco who now received three chocolate frogs from Pansy. He also saw Professor Sprout smiling at him.

Harry felt his scar do... tickles? This was the first time he felt something in his scar, it never hurt, much less tickles. He looked back at the teachers and saw a wizard looking at him, his features were of intrigue and shock.

"Draco, who's that Professor talking to the turbaned wizard?"

"That’s Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin House. He teaches Potions.”

Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn’t look at him again

“Welcome,” Dumbledore stood up and said. “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, i would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! “Thank you!” He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn’t know whether to laugh or not.

"Father always said that the worst thing that happened to Hogwarts was Dumbledore." Draco said looking at the main table while putting food on his plate

"Impossible not agree!"

Harry ate quietly and started talking to Blaise Zabine and Theodore Nott and had even scheduled to spend time with Nott and Daphne in the library. Harry could feel the look of Dumbledore and two other teachers on him, but he couldn't do anything for now.

“First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.” Dumbledore said and gave a brief look at the Gryffindor table. “I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.”

“How stupid is he? Saying this is the same as telling students to go there. ” Harry said looking at Dumbledore, he recognized a bait when he saw one, but Harry will only bite it if Dumbledore _behaves._

Finally, the day was over, Harry went to the Slytherin common room with his friends.

\------------------

Severus almost spit his coffee when he heard the hat scream Slytherin, how dare Potter be selected for his house? How would he get points out of the boy if he breathed the wrong way if Potter was at his house?

Severus watched Potter, the boy was not like James, if it weren't for the green eyes he could say that the boy was a Black, he needed to keep an eye on Potter, being left in the orphanage moved the boy so much? Should he prepare for a new Dark Lord?

While Severus mind was kept busy with unanswered questions, Dumbledore tried to think of Slytherin's qualities, but he always went back to defects.

_Determined_

**_Ambition_ **

_Intelligence_

**_Unpredictable_ **

_Leadership_

**_Self-Preservation_ **

_Devoted_

**_Self-Centered_ **

_Powerful_

**_Dangerous_ **

**_Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their end._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to translate this chapter, the next one will be posted next week.  
> At the end of the week, I will be reviewing the previous chapters.  
> I hope you are enjoying the story.  
> Kisses ;)


	5. Chapter 5

All Harry wanted to do was test his book's hexes in practice, it was stifling to have people looking, pointing and whispering about you and people still dared to turn around when he looked. They know that this is rude and they remain, uneducated barbarians, all of them.

Fortunately, he has always surrounded by Slytherins who did not have much patience, and he even won the "friendship" of Bloody Baron, who was more than happy to point his bloody sword at the students who followed Harry.

Harry didn't have many problems besides people following him, to his surprise, the Slytherins accepted him well, according to them if Potter has selected to Slytherin, then it is because he has the necessary qualities to be in Salazar Slytherin's noble house.

So far Harry was enjoying the lessons, some of them actually.

They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. This was definitely one of Harry's favourite classes, he always liked to study the stars and wizards knew them better than muggles.

Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.

To Harry's surprise, the most boring lesson has given by a ghost, Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Harry didn't understand ghosts in the wizarding world, it seems that not everyone came back, but at Hogwarts, there were several of them. Anyway, Harry thought History of Magic would be more interesting.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class, he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry’s name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

Professor McGonagall was rigid and direct, didn't like games in her classroom, she taught Transfiguration and even turned the table into a pig and made it back to being a table again, but in class, they just had to transfigure a match on a needle. Harry listened carefully to all of McGonagall's instructions and tips.

Harry concentrated on thinking about all the details of the match and imagined a needle, its shape, colour, material. Harry thought about as much detail as he could and cast the spell. His match became a perfect needle.

"Very well Mr. Potter, 5 points for the Slytherin"

"How did you get?" Draco asked as he looked at Harry's needle.

"You have to focus on the details, how you want it to look, imagine the needle and then just cast the spell." Draco looked again at Harry's needle and closed his eyes.

Draco cast the spell, but the match just got thinner and sharper, a few more students tried, but only Draco and Granger made any progress.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a joke, Professor Quirrell was always stuttering and shivering and his classroom smelled of garlic. Harry was suspicious that Quirrell was hiding something, at first he found the wizard's behaviour comprehensive, considering what he heard from other students and teachers, but the few times he ran into Quirrell the wizard did not stutter and seemed to look at Harry with curiosity.

Friday was the most wait day for Slytherins, they had potions with Snape and he had said on the first night that he would not tolerate failures in his classes. Classes were in the dungeons, the lowest part of the castle and the room was as cold as the Slytherin common room.

During the call, Snape looked at Harry and seemed to have something stuck in his throat as if he were tempted to say something, but he just made the call again.

“You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking, I don’t expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death, if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.”

Harry and Draco exchanged impressed looks. Many students cringed, but Granger seemed to want to get up to prove she was not a “dunderhead.”

“Weasley, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

Weasley looked confused, Granger raised her arm as high as she could.

“I don’t know, sir.”

“Let’s try again. Weasley, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?”

“I don’t know, sir.”

Granger seemed to want to jump out of her chair just for she could raise her arm even higher. Slytherins just held on to keep from laughing.

“What is the difference, Weasley, between monkshood and wolfsbane?”

Well, well, well... so this is how Snape likes to play? So cheating of your part, asking questions that were in more advanced potion books. Using your superior position to diminish Gryffindor students.

“I don’t know. Asking me just because I am a Gryffindor, I doubt the Slytherins know.” Weasley spoke the last part low, but Snape heard him, Harry felt the room temperature drop even more because of the look that Weasley received from Snape now.

"Sure, because everyone has to have a brain as small as yours." Harry said, he knew that the whole class had heard him.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Weasley looked away from Snape and started to look at Harry, his face was as red as his hair.

"No, I have the answers. Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite.” The Slytherins smiled smugly.

“Five points for Slytherin. And one less point from Gryffindor for your arrogance, Weasley.”

The class went well, for Slytherins, of course. Snape's black robes waved while he criticized most of the potions. While Harry was making his potion he made some notes in his book, making potions were like cooking and, Harry was a great cook. He wrote down the reaction of some ingredients together, when he was cooking for the Dursleys, he learned that not always following the recipe was the best way, potions would not be different, he just had to get used to the ingredients and their reactions.

When Snape was praising Draco's potion, a loud hiss and clouds of acrid and green smoke invaded the dungeon. Longbottom managed to melt his cauldron, so the whole class was on the stools, while the boy was red and full of boils. Snape sent him to the hospital wing and discounted one more point from the Gryffindor, as Weasley did not help Longbottom who was working near his bench.

Weasley was not a potions master, much less the teacher of that class, it was not his obligation to know what would happen if he added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire. Not even Harry knew it would have happened.

“Whoever judges a lot, hides a lot. Whoever condemns a lot, wants to put their mistakes out of focus [...]”

Snape must have made a lot of mistakes then... or did someone do that to him? Maybe both?

Harry felt his tongue tingle with the desire to ask, he would probably receive detention, the people at the orphanage were used to his silver tongue, but it was not prudent to use them at Hogwarts teachers.

He needs to pay attention to all the details _, he almost paid high for not paying attention to the things around him, but now he has learned his lesson._

After potions he had some free time, he went to the library to get some books together with Millicent Bulstrode, the witch was much bigger than him and easily intimidated the students. She liked to spend time with Harry, she is also halfbood and understood some muggle slang, of course, she would never admit it that.

On the way to the dungeons, Weasley stopped them.

"Out Weasley." Millicent soon took a step forward.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see Harry."

"Don't call him by the name as if you were friends."

“N'attendez pas trop de lui, Millicent*.” (Don't expect too much of him, Millicent.) Harry said in French knowing that Millicent would understand, most Slytherins could speak French.

She laughed and stepped back.

“Ne regarde pas ses yeux, je t'expliquerai à ton retour.” (Don't look at his eyes, I'll explain it to you when you get back.)

He nodded and started to follow Weasley into Dumbledore's office.

"We haven't been introduced yet, my name is Ronald Weasley, you can call me Ron."

"Harry Potter." Harry said without even looking at the boy, he had no interest in knowing who he was.

“You know now that we are friends” _We are not friends!_ "I forgive you for today, for the potions class."

Does he forgive me? Wow, how would I sleep at night if he hadn't forgiven me?

“Being surrounded by Slytherins must be difficult, I don't understand how you went to that nest of snakes. You should be in Gryffindor.”

Harry stopped walking and looked at Weasley.

“What's it?”

_Arrogant, prejudiced. We are not friends, you don't know me and you don't know anything about me._

“Every house has its qualities and defects, you shouldn't diminish anyone because of that.” Harry wanted to say a lot more, but you never know when someone will be useful to you.

"There is not a wizard who has not been bad who was not from Slytherin."

"Every tree has its bad apples, no house is an exception."

The rest of the way was quiet and Weasley only left when Harry was about to enter Dumbledore's office.

\------------------

Dumbledore had just spoken to Ronald Weasley. The boy was supposed to be friends with Harry Potter. He had visited the Weasleys several times and, Ronald was not like his older brothers, he was simple, lazy, jealous and without any talent.

The perfect friend for Harry Potter.

Harry would grow up without friends, lacking in affection. When he made his first friend, Harry would do anything for Ronald, for fear that Ronald would walk away. It would be an unshakable friendship, for Harry's part of course.

But then Harry appears, goes to Slytherin and befriends the children of Death Eaters. He would have to be very careful when manipulating the boy any mistake could make Harry walk away and, it was the last thing he needed now.

He needed to know if Harry had a soul mate, if he manipulated Harry's soul mate to stay on the side of the light, then Potter would too. If he hadn't, then young Ginevra would be a perfect choice.

Everything needs to be perfect.

\------------------

Harry gave the password to the gargoyle and waited until he was facing the office door.

Be a good boy and play this game with Dumbledore until you have a way to get rid of the old man, or make it clear that you don't want to face this Voldemort? Out of fear? Yes, but he would never say that out loud. Maybe in a few years, he can reconsider this, but for now, it was better to avoid unnecessary dangers.

The first choice was the most prudent, he would know about Dumbledore's plans and he would not be caught off guard.

He knocked and waited until he heard Dumbledore's “Enter”.

“Good evening, Professor Dumbledore.”

“Good evening, my boy.”

“Weasley said you would like to see me.”

"Yes, I want to talk to you, have a seat."

Harry sat down while refusing Dumbledore's lemon drops.

“We were all very shocked when we found out you were in an orphanage. When I left you with your aunt Petunia, I thought she would take good care of you”

“She was not the most pleasant of women, sir."

“Do you mind telling me more about why they left you at the orphanage?”

“I accidentally blew up a glass and Vernon pushed me into the car, he didn't even take my documents, he just threw me in front of the orphanage and left.”

“My boy, are you sure it was just that? It seems like a crude reason to send a child to an orphanage.”

“I guarantee that that was the only reason, sir.” _They didn't want a freak inside the house and I'm honestly much better off without them_ , he preferred not to say the rest.

“Harry you said you blew up the glass, so maybe you did something that scared them beyond that?!”

_How dare you...?_

“I'm sorry, but for a moment it seemed that you implied that it was my fault, sir.”

It is always Harry Potter's fault, if he went hungry then it is because he deserved it, if he was beaten then it is because he deserved it. _Continue with that attitude and You-Know-Who will be the least of your problems, you arrogant and petty old man._

“I don't mean to offend you, I just want to make sure you don't have a chance to move back in with your family, Harry.”

“I'm fine at the orphanage, sir.”

“My boy, your parents would prefer you to stay with someone in the family, it's safer.”

_They are not here to give an opinion, sir._

“I'm sorry sir, but I insist that I'm better at the orphanage.”

“I see, how about hearing a little more about your parents then, my boy?”

“It looks great, sir.”

Harry stood there listening to Dumbledore telling about how his parents fought bravely, how his father liked pranks, while his mother detested these games.

He admired his parents very much, even though he didn't think much of them, but he was proud to be the son of two people who raised their heads even when they knew there was nothing more to do, but facing fate.

Harry thought it would be easier to hear comments about his parents over time, but it wasn't. Everything he did any teacher said how smart he was like Lily, or how he looked like his father.

_He didn't want to hear comparisons._

“Sir, since we are on this subject ... Why did Voldemort come after me and my parents?”

“It is difficult to say Harry, even I cannot understand your actions.” _Am I detecting a lie, sir? Why don't you want to tell me?_

“But how did I survive?”

“Love, my boy.”Harry looked at him confused. “When Voldemort came to your parent’s house, your mother knew she was going to die and yet she didn't abandon you. That kind of sacrifice leaves a mark. ”

“As a protection?”

“Yes.”

“I think I understood.”

“I will let you go back to what you were doing, my boy.”

“Sure, excuse me, sir.”

“Harry just one more thing before you go...” Harry turned again to face him "Do you have a soul mate mark?"

Invent a different mark and lie saying that he has it or saying that he doesn't have it? If I find my soul mate here at Hogwarts it could be a problem, Dumbledore may not trust me anymore… but I can deal with it later.

“No, sir” Dumbledore smiled and dismissed Harry.

Why did he want to know something like that? I wish it were easier to be able to read their expressions.

Now, what was that about "my boy"? Damn manipulator, trying to make me feel at home and trying to make me feel comfortable, what could an orphan boy want it more?! Now, why does Dumbledore need me to feel at home at Hogwarts? I'm sure it's not guilt for leaving me with the Dursleys – and consequently at the orphanage.

_Let's see how long it will take until his mask is released._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Making it clear that I don't know French.  
> I think I should have added "Temperamental! Harry" in the tags  
> I hope you like the chapter  
> Kisses ;)


	6. Chapter 6

There were not many students awake. It was Saturday and, few students were walking around the school at the time. Harry was returning from the library with Theo, they still had time before breakfast.

“Just you two to go to the library at this hour” They looked ahead and saw Draco walking over to them.

“It's the best time to pick up and return books.” Theo said rolling his eyes.

“I still think you're crazy. The library will not walk away. “

“You only say that because you are not a morning person, and besides, it is never too early to learn something.”

“Sure, sure... give me some books” Harry had five books in his arms while Theo had three, Draco took two of Harry's arms. “If you can levitate books, why carry them?”

“No magic in the corridors.”

“But it is a harmless spell.”

“I might as well levitate a chair and throw it over a student's head.”

“Oh? And who would you throw?” Theo said joining the conversation again.

“I can think of a few options.”

As they turned the corridor, boys ran past them, causing the three Slytherins to fall and drop their books on the floor. The boys continued running and laughing.

“HEY...” Draco shout in the direction of the boys, but before he finished the sentence the boys stumble upon someone else.

Unfortunately for them, it was Snape.

“You have just received a week in detention and five points from Gryffindor for running in the corridors.”

Draco and Theo held their laughter, Harry just motioned with his hand for the books to levitate into his arms again.

“So show-off” Theo smiled at Harry.

“You are going to help me with these spells today, aren't you?” Draco looked at him expectantly.

“Of course, after breakfast, we can practice together.”

Snape passed them with a nod and the Slytherins went to the dungeons.

\------------------

Now they were in the Great Hall having breakfast, the Slytherin table had the largest number of students.

Harry was thinking about the conversation he had with Dumbledore. Since Gringotts, this man seemed to haunt him. Dumbledore was famous and very influential for having defeated a Dark Lord in the past, if he already defeated Grindelwald then he could defeat Voldemort too. That is if Voldemort is not dead.

Would your mother's sacrifice be enough to kill Voldemort? Or just to slow it down temporarily?

_Love..._

The second option was more likely, how could love kill someone? But then why didn't he come back?

No matter how many questions he asks, he always seems to be far from the truth.

Draco interrupted Harry's thoughts by placing a newspaper and some sweets in front of him.

“Your mother sent this to you Draco.”

“Actually these she sent for you.”

“I appreciate it, but why?”

“People can be kind from time to time, Harry.” Daphne said while reading a gossip magazine.

“My mom always says that nobody does anything without ulterior motives.” This time it was Blaise who spoke.

“And she's absolutely right, but still thanks your mother for me, please.”

 _There is no donation without a second intention!_ Harry learned this at the orphanage.

During the week, Lucius had sent a letter to Harry, saying that he was welcome at the Malfoy's house, not only because he was Draco's friend, but also Narcissa's relative. He explained that Narcissa wanted to stay close, as there were no longer Blacks besides her and Harry, a woman who grows up with such a big family around her, now had to settle for her son and her husband, she loved them very much, but she was saddened to see her family's legacy dying.

All Harry wanted to do was believe that this was the real intention behind the sweets, Narcissa taking care of her family - which now included Harry. He wanted to surrender to that feeling. That good feeling in the chest that indicated that he was loved and that someone would be there to take care of him, but Harry was not naive. Lucius and Narcissa are going to have to go through a little “evaluation.” Harry refused to hurt himself for believing in the Malfoy’s sudden kindness.

“Don't think about it too much, I'm sure your silver tongue won't hold on for long.” Theo teased him already recognizing Harry's thoughtful face.

“Is that what you think of me, Theo?” Harry grimaced pretending to be offended by what his friend said.

“Yes.”

Harry just laughed and opened the newspaper.

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. “But we’re not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what’s good for you,” said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon._

Harry didn't find the news very surprising, imagine how many vaults there are in Gringotts, but of course, only an idiot would try to steal something from the globins.

“Harry, isn't that your owl?” Gregory caught his eye and Harry looked up to see that it was really Hedwig. She flew over them and dropped a note when she passed Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_My name is Rubeus Hagrid, I am the keeper of the keys to Hogwarts and I was wondering if you would like to come and have a cup of tea with me this afternoon. I know it's weird, because we haven't met yet, but I met your parents and..._

Harry didn't even finish reading, he put the note on the table and took a deep breath. Draco seeing Harry's condition soon took the letter and read it, normally Harry would scold him saying that he shouldn't read without his permission, but Harry's frustration was directed to something else at the moment.

Vincent seeing his tension passed some cookies close to Harry, if food calmed him down then it could work for Harry too. Harry smiled at his friend and took one of the cookies.

“Why does that half-giant want to see you?” Draco frowned.

“I'll find out the real reason this afternoon.” Harry said more calmly, he turned the note over and borrowed one of Blaise's feathers, confirming his presence in Hagrid's hut.

“You can't be serious, Harry, you don't have to go.”

“You never know when we might need someone and I better make sure he's not a problem.”

“It's just one of the old man's tricks, you will see that Hagrid is extremely devoted to Dumbledore, for every two words that come out of his mouth three are about Dumbledore.” Pansy said as she handed Hedwig some bacon.

“So he is clearly suspicious of something. I better play it safe with Dumbledore, I prefer that he doesn't take extreme measures against me.”

“You are still Harry Potter, if he does something against you then all of Britain will be after him.”

“Still, he managed to leave me in the Dursley's mistreatment and the orphanage, and nobody did anything about it.”

“Nobody even knew, Harry.”

“Exactly, nobody decided to check if everything he said was true, if something happens now he may well make an excuse and people will accept it blindly.” Hedwig put the letter in its beak and went flying to deliver his answer. “I will help you with the spells and in the afternoon I will talk to this Hagrid.”

“You know the best, Harry.”

\------------------

“It's impossible.” Pansy dropped the transfiguration book and sank on the couch.

“Pansy, what does your needle look like? What format, material, colour? First, see it in your mind and then cast the spell.” Harry looked at the match and turned it into a needle and then turned it back into a match.

“It is not as simple as you make it look.” This time it was Draco who complained, he was training the levitation spell, but his feather just turned around on the table.

“We haven't even had this class yet, Professor Flitwick will not be teaching this class until next week.”

“But you can already do it, even without the wand.”

“I didn't have a wand in the Dursleys and it took me time to learn.”

“You still managed to do it yourself.”

“Being stuck under the stairs made me bored, but doing that at the time made me very tired and as I said it took me a long time to learn and I still can't levitate heavy things.” Harry said in the hope that Draco would wait for spell lessons, but Draco continued to insist. “Okay, I'll help with whatever I can.”

Draco smiled and took his spellbook to Harry.

“The movements of the spell?” Harry asked and Draco made the move with his wand just to see if he was doing it right. “Good, the pronouncement of the spell?”

“Wing-gar-dium levi-o-sa.” Draco said slowly.

“Good, now do you remember when we were at Ollivander and your wand chose you? At that moment, you felt your magic passing through the wand, right? “ Draco nodded. “So, think of your wand as an extension of yourself, as if it were part of your body and let your magic flow through it while you do the spell.”

“I think I can do this.”

“Focus and try again.”

Draco took a deep breath while holding his wand tightly.

“Wingardium leviosa!” To Draco's surprise, the feather started to levitate, but it was shaking with the movement of Draco's arm, which soon put the feather back on the table.

“Very well, Draco.” Harry smiled at him.

“Thanks, I never thought a feather would be this heavy.”

“You will get used to it.”

“Thanks again for helping me with this spell, you are a good friend Harry.” Draco smiled.

“And a good teacher.” Pansy joined them with a needle.

“If Parkinson managed to do a transfiguration spell with your instructions, then you really have a talent for teaching Potter.” They turned and saw that the owner of the voice was Marcus Flint, he had just entered the common room along with some other Slytherins from the Quidditch team.

“Huh, mind your own business, Flint.” Pansy blushed and took her books to the girls' dorm.

Okay... that was weird.

“I'm going to see Hagrid then...” Harry said, still suspicious of the previous scene.

Draco nodded and Harry followed to the half-giant's hut.

\------------------

Harry walked unhurriedly to the wooden hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the smell of the place mixed with the heavy aroma of the forest.

He knocked on the door and loud barking came from inside the house, and it wasn't long before Hagrid opened the door.

“Hello Harry, come in.”

“Thank you.” Harry smiled and entered

“Sit here.” Hagrid pointed to a huge chair, Harry's feet didn't even reach the floor so big and tall that the chair was. “How about a cup of tea and cake?”

“It sounds wonderful.” He preferred coffee, but would not refuse a cup of tea.

Harry barely had time to look around, something had jumped on his knees. Harry's eyes lit up.

“Do you have a dog! What's his name?” Harry started petting the dog.

“Fang. Do you like animals Harry? “

“Yes, at the orphanage we can't have pets, but I really like them and I'm even more fascinated with the magical creatures.” Hagrid's face seemed to light up as he placed a giant cup and a piece of cake in front of Harry.

“I like them a lot too, you need to see my Fluffy, he is a three-headed dog.”

"Wow, did you name a three-headed dog by the name Fluffly?" Harry laughed taking the cup. The tea was not the best, but Petunia's was much worse and he survived.

“Just playing a good song and it soon becomes tame.”

“This is certainly something we don't see every day.”

“Then you can see him, he's here in Hogwa...” Hagrid didn't finish speaking, he put his hand over his mouth as if he had said something he shouldn't have done and it made them fall into an awkward silence.

Curious. Hagrid does not know how to filter his emotions and can be a good source of information. Fluffly could only be inside the school if not Hagrid could very well have said he was in the Forbidden Forest, but where...

[...]I must tell you that this year, the **_third-floor_** _corridor_ on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.

Oh, now this is interesting. What would a three-headed dog be doing on the third floor inside a school full of children?

“I won't say anything, don't worry” Harry smiled at Hagrid and took the piece of cake. The half-giant smiled at returning and relaxed his shoulders. Harry bit the piece of cake, it was very good.

“You know, I was in charge of taking your letter from Hogwarts ... I even took the cake recipe from Pomona, it would take you as a birthday present, but nobody knew you were in an orphanage.” Hagrid had a sad expression on his face.

“It's okay and it was nice of you to want to make me a birthday cake.” Harry smiled. He would never admit it out loud, but he was enjoying talking to the half-giant, Hagrid was not difficult to read and all his reactions seemed genuine.

“I still can't believe Petunia abandoned you in that orphanage.”

“Oh, did you know her?”

“Not really, but I remember it like it was yesterday, when I carried you to the Dursleys' house, you were so tiny... I don't understand how anyone can be so cruel and despicable to abandon a child in an orphanage.” _I beg your pardon?_

“Did you ... did you take me there?”

“Yes, I took you from the rubble leftover from your parents' house and Dumbledore was waiting for me with Professor McGonagall to leave you with the Dursleys.” _And you never thought of going over there to check on me? You and McGonagall just lost a lot of points with me._

“But why take me there?” Harry took a deep breath and tried not to be too vindictive, _they were just following orders_... He repeated this in his mind a few times.

“Well they were your only family and Dumbledore thought you would be safe there... You would have gone there even if I had let you stay with Siri...”

“Who?” Was Hagrid talking about Sirius Black? His godfather who was currently in Azkaban?

“Nobody important...” And there is, that same face of someone who said something he shouldn't, tell me Hagrid, don't you want me to know what my godfather did? _What exactly are you trying to protect me from?_

“Were my parents' soul mates?” Harry said trying to take the tension out of the air, everyone liked to talk about their parents, Hagrid would be no different.

“Yes they were, your mother never denied the bond, but she was always out there cursing and shouting at your father...”

Just like his conversation with Dumbledore, the subject became Lily and James Potter, he had heard it all. From Dumbledore, from the teachers at Hogwarts and now from Hagrid.

Pansy proved to be right about Hagrid's devotion to Dumbledore, whenever the headmaster was mentioned the half-giant made sure to emphasize how _great_ the old man was. Harry never had a problem admitting that he is very suspicious and skittish with other people and sometimes it could cloud his thoughts, but he knew that Dumbledore was not all that. The man was on such a high pedestal and Harry did not understand how anyone had seen him other than his “worried grandfather's face”.

Millicent alerted him when he returned to the common room about magic called “Legilimency.” that gave people the power to invade his mind, his heir rings could delay the attack, but not for long. Now Harry was far beyond worried, of course, things were not going to be simple in the wizarding world. _Nothing was simple in Harry's life_.

He hadn't even been able to pay much attention to Hagrid's words, this week had been stressful, but not surprising. Since the events on the train, Harry had a brief notion of what would happen at Hogwarts and all he needed at the moment was to go back to his room and sleep listening to the calming sound of the waters of the Black Lake (The Great Lake). But he still struggled to smile at the things that Hagrid told in such a lively way, even though he was still upset that no one went to see if he was okay with the Dursleys, it wasn't Hagrid's fault and it was so nice to talk genuinely to someone, without ulterior motives. Of course, Harry made friends in the Slytherin, but they still had a hard time opening up to talk about things they liked, afraid that someone would use it against them, so seeing Hagrid talking about creatures that live in the Forbidden Forest was very satisfying.

_He could enjoy that feeling a little more._

\------------------

Lucius and Narcissa were enjoying their Sunday afternoon when Draco's majestic owl appeared at the mansion. Narcissa was overjoyed to take the envelope, there were always two letters. Since Draco went to Hogwarts he sent scented letters to his mother with the smell of her favourite flowers.

Narcissa loved flowers, her mark with Lucius only confirmed this, a narcissus intertwined with parchment.

Lucius just smiled and opened the letter Draco had sent to him. He frowned at the information in the letter, which did not go unnoticed by Narcissa.

“What happened?”

“Draco said that Harry had been surprised and suspicious that we had sent him sweets.”

“Does he suspect anything?”

“The letter I sent earlier must have calmed his nerves, but we had better be careful with our next approach.”

“A Potter in the Slytherin, James Potter must be turning in his grave now.”

“Perhaps it would be better for Harry not to participate in the Samhain ritual...” Narcissa turned to him, startled.

“Don't you think... Lucius, James Potter wouldn't be capable of such an atrocity.”

“Could it be? He couldn't stand anything about the Slytherin, imagine his reaction to discovering that his precious son, whom he died to protect, became a snake and not a lion. “

“I thought you wanted Potter to hate the side of the light, being denied by his father in Samhain could make a nice mess in Potter's head.”

“He is already suspicious of Dumbledore, to be denied by the ex-Lord of the family in Samhain is a mark that remains forever in the family tree.”

Narcissa looked at her husband thoughtfully, he _used to be_ the Dark Lord's right hand, so why did Lucius seem to be softer with Potter? He had told her about the plan to get Harry to join the dark side and now he looked worried...

Being denied by the former family lord in Samhain meant his face and name were tarnished in the family tree of the family, the wizard would feel the magic trying to suffocate him until the end of the ritual, you were not renegade and could still claim your lordship, but nothing would erase the stain on the family tree.

There were chances that James Potter would not even show up for the ritual, preferring not to accept the call than to disown his son, but if he denied Harry then it would be a big step in the plans they had.

So why did Lucius seem to hesitate about it? Had her husband ever been fond of Potter? It wouldn't be possible, they hadn't spent so much time with the boy.

Narcissa just kept quiet and went to her room to be able to answer Draco's letter.

_She decided to keep it to herself for now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me a while, but I'm thinking of making longer chapters. I know it must be difficult to have to wait until the main couple appears.  
> I hope you are enjoying it ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Harry had waited a long time for the first flying lesson. The idea of flying on a broom was absurd, especially for someone who was raised by muggles. Although he didn’t stay on the air for long, Longbottom had lost control of the broom and had an accident.

Harry likes Longbottom, the boy was quiet, pleasant, hardworking and seemed to have a great interest in herbology, he even spent time talking to Harry about some magical flowers during class, their conversation only ended when Draco approached Harry and the Gryffindor started to stutter. Longbottom just needed a little confidence in himself. The Slytherins did not understand why Harry liked to talk to him, for them the boy was naive and should have ended up in Hufflepuff, Harry couldn't disagree with his housemates, but that was what made the Gryffindor interesting, there was something, a sign of hidden courage that surpassed his loyalty and hard work, he just needed a push in the right direction.

Harry left his thoughts when he saw Draco and Weasley arguing with each other, he rolled his eyes, every time the two were in the same place they end up fighting. Harry walked slowly towards them, not wanting to get involved... Too late.

“Harry will be my second one then.” Draco said with a smile as soon as he saw Harry walking towards them.

“You can't choose him to be your second.” Weasley went as red as his hair.

“It’s fine for you, Harry?” Draco winced slightly when he saw the look his friend was giving, indicating that he was not happy with the situation. Most did not understand Harry's look, but Draco had received him a few times during the week and just one look was enough for him to understand what it meant.

“It's fine by me.” Harry said placing a hand on Draco's shoulder showing that he had his support, he was just following one of the Slytherin rules, in front of the others the snakes will always support each other, only in the common room they could argue and duel.

“Midnight then! We meet in the trophy room, it's always unlocked.” Draco didn't let Weasley answer and soon left with Harry.

Harry put his hand on Draco's arm and led them to the Slytherin common room, there weren't many people in the dungeons. And when Harry arrived, he took a deep breath looking at Draco, the students who were already there just took a look before going back to what they were doing. It was very common to hear fights in the common room, mainly because they had to hold their words all day until they were in the “privacy” of the Slytherin room.

“Your second?! You're not dragging me into a duel with Weasley after curfew in a room on the third floor, which happens to be a no-go area for students, are you? “

“No...”

“Draco!”

“Sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have put you in this.”

“You shouldn't be listening to Wesley's taunts, he's an idiot.”

“I know, you already said that.” Draco sat on the couch with his arms crossed, like a child who didn't like being scolded.

“We are not going to this duel.”

“Weasley will go around saying that we are cowards.”

“I will deal with this, I will not lose points just to prove something that we already know. We are better than him, there is no doubt about it.”

“Fine.”

The idea of going up to the third floor to find out what Fluffy was doing there was tempting, but he didn't want any problems with the Slytherin students. He intended to stay at school during Christmas, so he could go there and kill his curiosity.

Harry looked around for a specific person, he needed a favour and he hated having to depend on others, mainly because the person could charge him back someday, mainly a Slytherin.

He gave the locket on his neck a light squeeze, seeking the warmth it emanated.

\------------------

The tension was clear at the Gryffindor table. Weasley, Granger and Longbottom were caught by Filch because of Peeves, losing 60 points from Gryffindor. McGonagall was soft and, however impartial she was, she also had her favourites. If it were Snape they would be going home already.

Harry raised his eyebrow when he saw Weasley's furious look on them, that was amusing him, but he admits that he sighed when he found out that Longbottom had also been in trouble... well that proved his point that Longbottom was more than he showed, but maybe he was wrong...?

Granger had her face in a book trying to ignore the looks on her. Harry didn't hate Granger, but he didn't like her either. She has a mean and bossy attitude as if she is smarter than the teachers. The girl is smart, nobody could deny that, but nobody wanted to be close to her because of her personality. Harry understood her desire to prove herself, even the sorting hat mentioned it about him, Granger knew that if she wanted to get somewhere decent in the wizarding world, she needed to fight hard, she had no name and was a Muggle-born, but the girl didn't understand that she couldn't do it alone, she needs contacts to grow. Granger was too arrogant to realize that, no matter how smart she is, even Longbottom could take a job from her, just to mention being interested. He is a pureblood and is from an old and well-known family.

But the best thing about it was that Weasley had a big mouth and didn't know he shouldn't be saying important things in the corridor. Harry listened to Weasley and Granger's discussion a little earlier, Fluffy was on the third floor and thanks to Granger, he now knew that the dog was also on top of a trapdoor, he is guarding something.

 _There's no safer place than Hogwarts_ , Hagrid said. So it had to be something very important for Dumbledore to risk the safety of countless children just to protect such an object, all right that the old man shouldn't have the right mind... and that’s why Harry also considered it to be a trap, Dumbledore might be suspicious of someone so he told everyone that the third floor was forbidden, he wanted someone to go there.

 _I was just curious, sir_. Harry wanted to laugh, already wondering what he would say and the face he would make if it were really a trap. The trap could not be for him, which was an eleven-year-old boy against a wizard as powerful and experienced as Dumbledore. So it had to be someone with enough magic power to make the old man wince, but he couldn't think of anyone like that.

McGonagall and Snape were options, but the transfiguration teacher seemed to lick the floor the headmaster was treading on, so there was Snape left, according to Flint, Snape was extremely talented with dark arts and was considered a great duelist, but the wizard seemed to hate even the air and not to mention that the man was a Slytherin and had been teaching at Hogwarts for a long time.

Flitwick and Sprout, the two wizards put their hearts and emotions up their sleeves so it wasn't difficult for Harry to read their true emotions and of all the two were the least suspect.

Trelawney is mad and Quirrell is suspicious. Since the professor bumped into him and managed to speak an entire sentence without stammering, Harry tried to pay more attention to him, but the man was so uninteresting that it was almost torture for Harry to analyze his movements. The man seemed to suffer from a double personality and she only seemed to “activate” when he was around Harry. He simply did not believe in someone who seemed to force the image of innocence.

After a brief assessment on the staff at Hogwarts, Harry wanted to throw his arms up and say that everyone was a suspect, if he finds out what Fluffy is guarding he can start cutting some people, but until then it is better to avoid being alone in somewhere in the castle. He hoped this mess had nothing to do with him, but finding out that a maniac tried to kill you may have made Harry slightly paranoid.

\------------------

It was finally Samhain, the month had passed very slowly, but Harry was enjoying the classes very much. The day had not started well for Harry, it was the anniversary of the death of his parents and everyone seemed to want to remind him of that. At first, he didn't care, Aunt Petunia never said when his parents died so it wouldn't bother him now, but the Slytherins seemed to avoid talking about Samhain and people looked at him with _pity._

This left Harry grouchy much of the day and he didn't try to hide it.

Today was their day to finally have the levitation class, Professor Flitwick had postponed that class to teach some simple household spells, many students did not know a basic spell to remove ink from the parchment, so he decided to teach. Most purebloods did not pay much attention and honestly neither did Harry, it was something he already knew.

Now Harry was sitting with Draco, who was very excited, while Professor Flitwick was giving the same instructions that Harry had given Draco last month.

“Now, don’t forget that nice wrist movement we’ve been practising! And saying the magic words properly is very important, too”

“Wingardium Leviosa.” Harry made the move lazily and soon the feather was in the air, Professor Flitwick applauded by making people look at him. Draco did the same.

“Did you see students? Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy did it.”

Harry placed the feather on the table again and went back to his transfiguration book. He shouldn't have been surprised when he saw Weasley arguing with Granger, their voice was already getting on his nerves. Why couldn't she let Weasley blow himself up for ignoring one of the basic spell rules? Of course, because she has to show that she knows more than the others.

He was not surprised when Granger managed to perform the spell, if you know the theoretical part then practice will not be difficult.

Granger looked pleased with herself, but Weasley looked like he was going to explode and when they left class he really did.

“No wonder nobody likes her. That's why she has no friends.” Weasley said as soon as they left the room. Granger ran out and Harry was sure he saw her crying.

“Do you mind if I talk to Professor McGonagall about the lesson?” Harry said to Draco, making his friends stop too.

“Do you want to go now?”

“Yes, now we have a history class and you know I use that class to read or finish my homework and it's not like Binns is going to notice if I'm late.”

“Alright, we will save a place for you.” Draco and his friends soon went to class and Harry walked quickly to McGonagall's office.

He didn't want to feel sympathy for Granger, but he knew the feeling of being in a place where no one liked you, he knew the feeling of being alone and he didn't want it for anyone. The reason Granger was alone at Hogwarts was different than why Harry was alone in the Muggle-world, but it didn't change the feeling, yet he couldn't believe he was going to defend Hermione Granger.

Harry knocked on the door at McGonagall's office waiting for the witch to give permission to enter.

“Come in.”

“Excuse me, Professor McGonagall.”

“Mr. Potter? Shouldn't you be in your History Class? “ The older witch frowned.

“Yes, but I would like to talk about something that happened just now, between Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.”

“I'm listening”

“I believe you have already realized that Granger is more isolated from other students, preferring to spend more time in the library.” She nodded. “Today during spell class, Granger scolded Weasley after he didn't seem to try very hard to practice the spell, which as Miss Granger said could have hurt someone. She performed the spell perfectly and when leaving class Weasley said that explicitly that nobody supported her, and because of her attitude that she had no friends.”

“I'm going to have a conversation with Mr. Weasley, thanks for bringing this to my attention, Potter.”

“Actually, Professor, I came to ask you to meet and chat with Granger for a while, if you're not busy, of course. She ran away and I'm sure I saw her crying. “ Harry wanted to roll his eyes when he saw McGonagall's surprised look.

“Again, thanks for bringing this to my attention, you can go to your class now, I will go look for Miss Granger.” Harry nodded, already walking towards the door. “Mr. Potter? One more thing...”

“Yes?” Harry turned to face her.

“Five points for Slytherin for reporting bullying.”

Harry allowed himself to give a slight smile before leaving for history class.

\------------------

The Great Hall was all decorated with the theme of Halloween, there were several food options and all were stylized to match the rest of the room.

From a distance Harry can see Granger sitting at the Gryffindor table, the eye area was red, but she was talking to Lavender Brown.

Harry barely had time to touch the food, Professor Quirrell came screaming, he ran over to the teacher’s table and stopped in front of Dumbledore.

“Troll, in the dungeons. Thought you ought to know.” That was all he said before he passed out.

Most of the students started screaming and getting up, but Dumbledore threw several firecrackers in the air, drawing attention to himself.

“Prefects, lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!”

“Our dormitories are in the dungeons, if the troll is there then it is the last place we should go.” A Slytherin student shouted at the end of the table.

“To your dorms, NOW. The teachers and I will go ahead.” Dumbledore said looking at the Slytherin students now.

Gemma Farley quickly organized the Slytherin students, the older students went ahead with their wands ready and the younger ones behind, she also stayed behind ensuring that no first-year students got out of the way.

The teachers were right in front of them and started searching the dungeons, when they found nothing they went around to look around, Harry realized that Snape was not with them when they passed the Slytherins, it was probably faster than the others to go check in locations close to the dungeons.

They finally entered the common room, some older students casting spells outside the room in case the troll got too close to where they were.

Dinner was sent to the common room and Gemma again organized them so that everyone was comfortable to eat.

“How was a troll able to enter Hogwarts?” Pansy asked as she shivered slightly.

“As far as I know, trolls are very dumb, he shouldn't be able to come in here alone.” Theo said.

_He probably didn't come in alone..._

“And how was he not here when we arrived? The dungeons are a complete maze, with empty rooms and corridors that lead nowhere. If we were even lost, how was a troll able to get out so quickly?” Harry said just looking over his food.

“It's really suspicious, but I'm happy that he's not here anymore.”

They finished eating and decided to go to their dorms, Harry saw Pansy talking to Flint in a corner, but did not give much importance.

He just wanted to know how that troll got into the castle, it could be a prank because of Halloween, but even though they are stupid, trolls are extremely dangerous...

Harry just threw himself on the bed, hoping that day would end soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back :)  
> This month has been very busy for me, but December I should be getting back to my schedule.  
> I also started writing three more fanfics, but I will only post them when I finish writing them, don't worry about this fic being abandoned, I already have all the details up to the sixth book ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was sitting at a window enjoying the cold weather that November brought, he liked the cold and the snow, but he didn't particularly like the rains. The troll event hasn't yet left his head, the teachers later found it in a girl's bathroom and luckily no one gets hurt.

The Quidditch season was starting and, Draco had made Harry read Quidditch Through the Ages about five times, he seemed even more excited than the Slytherins who were on the team.

“Mr. Potter” Harry turned his attention to the corridor, seeing Madam Pomfrey coming towards him.

“Can I help you, Madam Pomfrey?”

“Yes, could you take that list of potions to Professor Snape?”

“Sure, no problem” The witch smiled at him and walked towards the infirmary and Harry headed for the dungeons.

Harry arrived at Snape's office and saw that the door was ajar, Snape was far from being careless. Whenever Harry passed in front of the door, it was closed and always radiated an enormous amount of magic, probably protection spells. However, the door was open this time, Harry came out of his thoughts when he heard a groan from inside the room.

“Damn it. How can you keep an eye on three heads at the same time?”

_Did Snape try to pass by Fluffy?_

Harry took those thoughts out of his head, the corridor was not a place to make theories, so he preferred to wait a few seconds and knock on the door.

“Professor Snape? Madam Pomfrey asked me to give this list to you.”

“Come in, Potter”

Harry came in and saw Snape sitting in his chair, he also noticed bandages, salves and some potions on Snape's table. He walked over to him and handed him the list.

“Wait here.” Harry did as Snape asked and stood there watching.

Snape got up from the chair and walked over to the ingredient racks, Harry realized he was limping.

“I realized that you're limping.” Snape groaned a warning that Harry should be careful with his next words. “Can I help you with something?”

“Yes, mind your own business, Potter” If it were anyone else, Harry would say he was worried, but Snape would know it was a lie.

“Of course, forgive me for the boldness, sir.” Soon Snape went back to his chair, took a feather and started to write something.

“Excuse me, sir.” Harry gave a slight nod and left the room. He went straight to the Slytherin common room. There was a commotion there because of the Quidditch season, but Harry just went to his room with a scroll, ink and a feather. He went to his bed and closed the curtain, his friends already knew that when Harry did that it was because he didn't want to be disturbed.

He started writing on the parchment.

Troll enters Hogwarts on Halloween;

Quirrell who warned about the troll being in the dungeons;

Snape was not in the dungeons with the teachers;

Quirrell was also not in the dungeons with the teachers;

Snape tried to pass Fluffy and was limping;

Quirrell and Snape working together?

A Ravenclaw and a Slytherin working together? _The formula of chaos._

The troll was clearly a distraction, the dungeons were the perfect place, it was far from the third floor and the teachers would spend a lot of time searching the numerous dungeon corridors.

But Quirrell and Snape is a strange combination, he could not imagine the two getting along, however, this reinforced his theory that Quirrell was more than he appeared to be. He was very surprised that Snape was involved, there were not many other options to consider, he had tried to pass Fluffy and the dog attacked him, the simplest explanation; he was guilty, but Harry felt something was missing in this story.

Harry sighed and used a simple spell to remove the ink from the parchment, no one needs to know his suspicions, especially when Snape is the Head of Slytherin House.

Harry fell back on the bed and with a wave of his wand the bed curtains opened, but there was still no one in the room. He was able to hear the screams of Flint, who was already declaring his victory against the Gryffindors tomorrow.

\------------------

As Flint predicted, Slytherin won from one hundred and sixty to seventy, Gryffindor had a new Seeker, but Harry couldn't identify who he was, it didn't matter much, the person had no idea what was doing. Oliver Wood was known for being very demanding, but he was out of options, they needed a seeker to play.

He didn't fail to notice that Slytherin cheated and he didn't like it, it implied that they were not able to win without cheating, but Madam Hooch did nothing to stop it and it only encouraged behaviour.

Harry only went to cheer because of Draco's insistence and he liked the game, maybe he'll even be hoarse if in the next game the other team has a decent seeker.

Harry had escaped the party in the common room to come have tea with Hagrid, he hated noisy places and preferred to be in calm and quiet places, but not the same silence as his old cupboard under the stairs, nor in the small broom closet that children locked him in the early days of the orphanage, he liked the silence to hear the wind, the lake, where he could hear his thoughts without going crazy with them.

Of course, there was more to it than that, he wanted information and would only leave Hagrid's hut when he has something.

“Harry!” Hagrid smiled when he saw Harry at his door.

“I hope you don't mind, I know it was rude of me to appear uninvited, but I hoped we could have tea together and talk more about magical creatures.”

“You are always welcome, come in, come in.” Harry entered the hut, sitting in the big chair again.

“I've been reading more about magical creatures and I must say that they are all very impressive.”

“Which ones caught your attention ?” Hagrid moved around the hut to make tea.

“Kelpie, nundu, zouwu, dragons. I can say that these were my favourites.”

Soon Hagrid began to ramble about the creatures mentioned by Harry, such creatures had really caught his attention. Perhaps because he was raised with Muggles and everything in the magical world impressed him, be it spells, potions, creatures, everything was a new world for Harry.

He had slightly lost his line of thought listening to Hagrid's information, there was so little about these creatures, even with Newt Scamander's books, they were too dangerous for anyone to approach just for the interest of studying, Scamander was one of the few with the courage and skill to deal with the creatures.

Hagrid stopped rambling when he started talking about dragons and that gave Harry the chance to get into the subject he wanted.

“I never asked you, but how did you get Fluffy?”

“Well, I bought it from a Greek I met at a pub last year. I lent it to Dumbledore to keep the...“ Hagrid suddenly stopped speaking, seeing that he had spoken more than he should have, _again._

“It's okay, Hagrid. I already knew Fluffy was there on the third floor keeping something.”

“How do you... It doesn't matter. Harry pay attention, you have to stay away from that, Fluffy and the third floor. What is there is only Professor Dumbledore's subject with Nicolas Flamel...”Hagrid put his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes in regret.

_Well, that was easy._

“Since you mentioned, who is Nicolas Flamel?” Harry smiled mischievously.

“Don't ask me anything about that.” said Hagrid. “It's a secret.”

Not wanting to push further, Harry just agreed and started talking about creatures that lived in the Forbidden Forest, knowing that this topic would take the tension out of the air.

Nicolas Flamel, the name seemed familiar... but Harry couldn't remember where.

Nothing that a visit to the library won't solve.

\------------------

He couldn't be more wrong, Harry had gone through several sessions in the library and had found nothing about Nicolas Flamel, this wizard could not be someone unknown. Harry was sure he saw that name somewhere.

Harry was getting more and more frustrated, it was close to yule now and he wasn't even close to finding out what Fluffy was keeping on the third floor. He had asked his friends, but none of them knew who Nicolas Flamel was, luckily they didn't ask why Harry was after this wizard and agreed not to go out asking around.

After much insistence Harry agreed to go to the Malfoy Manor to pass the yule, he intended to stay at Hogwarts, but Narcissa and Draco could be quite insistent and didn't leave him alone until he said he would go.

He just told himself it was better to take a break, this almost obsessive search for Flamel wasn't doing him any good, but deep down he knew he would still look for something in the Malfoy library.

“Wait until you see the peacocks.” Draco said, completely ignoring Quirrell's class, not that he was missing out on much. The teachers were passing little content since they would go on vacation this weekend, Draco had already started to pack.

“You already said that to him about ten times” Pansy rolled her eyes.

“He's just excited.”

“Of course I am, it will be a lot nicer with you at home. We can even travel together on vacation.”

“Let's focus on this holiday first and then talk about travel.” Harry didn't want to end Draco's excitement, but he would feel like an intruder travelling with the Malfoys.

“Shouldn't you be paying attention in class, Mr. Potter?” Quirrell caught Harry's attention, again forgetting his stutter.

Harry had the answer on the tip of his tongue, but before he could speak, someone knocked on the door. Harry didn't turn to see who it was, but the rancid voice indicated that Snape was there.

“Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to Mr. Potter.” He heard footsteps moving away in the corridor, meaning that Snape had not expected an answer.

Harry snorted packing his things, he just smiled slightly at his friends and left to go to the headmaster's office.

He has avoided the old man so well, the wizard had come looking for him a few times after class, but Harry just snuck around the castle trying to avoid any words the wizard had to say.

This time he didn't give him much of a choice, sending to pick him up during the class time.

Harry didn't have to walk much, the headmaster's office wasn't far from the DADA class, Snape has not given him a password, but as soon as he got there the gargoyle opened the passage.

The office door was also open, Harry knocked looking into the room, but there was no sign of Dumbledore. He came in and sat down in front of the table and allowed himself to take a closer look at Dumbledore's office.

The circular room was very bright and had a huge collection of books, behind Dumbledore's desk there was an empty board, but he wasn't the only one, there were many boards in the room, everyone there had been Hogwarts Headmasters, most of them were sleeping and only one caught Harry's attention.

Phineas Nigellus Black, he managed to read the name on the sign under the board.

The dead wizard looked at Harry with an amused and curious expression, seeming to analyze him from top to bottom, something that didn't please Harry very much and he wasn't content to talk to him.

“Can I help you with something, Mr. Black?”

“No.” Short and to the point.

“Are you sure?” Harry insisted.

“I'm just analyzing your beautiful Slytherin robes, little Black.” Harry couldn't help widening his eyes at this information.

“I think you're mistaking me with someone else, sir. My name is Harry Potter.”

“Potter-Black, you can't fool your own family.”

“How you...”

“At least one useful thing Sirius Black has done in his life, you are appropriate.”

“I...”

“Don't worry, he's far away now, but he'll be here soon.” Harry knew he was talking about Dumbledore. “I wanted to see you in ‘person’, I wasn't here the first time you came.”

“So, I passed in your little analysis?” Black laughed.

“Perhaps, we still have a lot to judge, but I must leave now. It was a pleasure talking with you, Heir Potter-Black.” Black bowed slightly and disappeared from the painting.

Harry blinked a few times trying to understand what had happened, was the man related to his godfather? The last name is the same, but how he knew that Harry was the Black Heir was a mystery, he hadn't said this to anyone. He was reading a book about wizarding families and the Blacks were part of the “Sacred Twenty-Eight”, but he hadn’t gotten to that part yet.

Harry heard the sound of the gargoyle moving and stood up to greet the headmaster.

“Harry, my boy, I hope you didn't wait too much.” The headmaster came in, he was wearing the same exaggerated and colourful clothes. Harry would set them on fire if he could, _with Dumbledore inside them._

“Don't worry about that, sir. I arrived just now.”

“Good, sit down, our conversation won't be long and you'll be able to go back to your classes.”

“Sure.” Harry sat in the same spot as before and didn't comment on his conversation with Headmaster Black.

“I received the list of students who will be staying at Hogwarts and saw that your name wasn't on it. Do you know you don't have to go back to the orphanage, my boy? “

“Yes sir.”

“So...” The Headmaster looked at Harry expectantly and he just blinked his eyes pretending don't understand what the Headmaster wanted. “Would you like to sign?”

“No, I'm staying at a friend's house, sir.”

“My boy, it may be prudent to stay at Hogwarts.”

_Do you ask all students if they are going to stay at Hogwarts? Why do you want me here? Does it have anything to do with what's hidden on the third floor?_

“I will be more than safe at Malfoy’s house, sir.”

“The Malfoys... of course. I see. I just wanted to make sure you knew you had options.” Harry nodded his head.

“Since this has been clarified, can I go back to my classes?” The headmaster seemed lost in his thoughts for a moment.

“Sure, I'm sorry for interrupting your schedule.”

“No problem, sir.” Harry grabbed his bag and left the room, walking to his next class.

\------------------

“You didn't say what the old man wanted this morning.” Draco said folding his clothes to put in the trunk.

“You know we can't keep talking about him outside the common room.” He, Draco, Vince and Greg were packing up.

“Even more with all these pictures out there, they are only in the corridors to gossip.”

“Yes, but he wanted to know why I didn't sign the list to stay at Hogwarts.”

“As if he asked everyone.”

“And he didn't seem to like it very much when I said I would stay at your house.”

“Let's not think about it, tomorrow we will be at my house and you will be able to breathe without him around.”

Harry smiled, but he was afraid of this holiday. He was still wary of the Malfoy's good deeds, but he didn't want to disappoint Draco. He spoke of his parents with such pride, he would be offended if Harry commented on his suspicion because he knew that Draco wouldn't understand. Perhaps no one here in Slytherin could understand.

A child physically and mentally abused, someone who was abandoned like nothing ... No one should judge him for being wary, but people will, because they don't understand, because no one has ever looked at them like the Dursleys or the children at the orphanage look at Harry.

But he just put a smile on his face – as always, and answered.

“I'm sure it will be wonderful.”

Harry sat on his bed reading his book about wizarding families.

\------------------

Harry followed in the platform with Draco, looking for Narcissa.

He had managed to hide his fear well during the trip, Draco taught Harry the basic rules of wizard chess and half of the trip was games – that Harry only won three, and conversations between his friends.

They finally found Narcissa's blond hair and Draco looked delighted to see his mother again.

“How was the travel?” She said with an elegance that Harry thought only she could possess.

“Very pleasant, thanks again for lodging me during this holiday, Lady Malfoy.”

“We already talked about it, you can call me Narcissa, Harry. We're family, remember?” _It is hard to forget when you're an orphan._

“I'm always so formal at school about titles that it became a habit.”

“This is good, it means that you know wizard customs well.”

“Didn't the father come?”

“No, he has a guest at home, but their meeting must be over by now.”

They held Narcissa and she apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Harry was much more than impressed, he had no words to describe the Malfoy Manor. He looked around seeing the vast garden and could even see some albino peacocks passing by.

As impressed as he was, Harry didn't show any expression, he didn't want to show the surprised expression of a poor and orphaned boy when he saw a pure-blood property, he wasn't poor, but he still lived in an orphanage.

Harry followed Narcissa and Draco, his friend already rambling on about all the things they would do. Draco stopped when he heard Lucius voice and the man soon entered with another wizard by his side.

Lucius smiled when Draco walked over to give him a hug.

“Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Heir Potter.”

“Thank you and I want to thank you again for such hospitality.”

“No need to thank, you're family.” Harry smiled and saw the man next to Lucius looking at him. “Allow me to introduce you to one of my closest friend, Corvus Lestrange.”

Corvus Lestrange is taller than Lucius, the aristocratic features of a pure-blood, has brown hair with a few grey streaks and has blue eyes. The name Lestrange was in the wizarding family book and they also belonged to the Sacred Twenty-Eight, a family from France, as well as the Malfoys.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Lestrange.” Harry smiled as he held his hand out to Corvus.

“I must say that the pleasure is all mine, Heir Potter.” Corvus returned the smile and shook Harry's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there were a lot of skips in this chapter, I hope you don't mind.   
> In the next chapter, we'll see what Corvus thinks of Harry.  
> Thank you for the kudos, I hope you are all well <3


	9. Chapter 9

Corvus didn't think twice about going to Malfoy Manor when Lucius called him. The chance to meet Harry Potter was almost unique and not because the boy was famous, but because he was Rabastan's soul mate.

He bribed one of Azkaban's guards to tell his youngest son that he had found his soul mate. Not that Rabastan was very conscious because of the Dementors, but if he remembered, he might at least be a little relieved to know that Corvus wouldn't let anything happen with his soul mate.

The Lestrange family had many enemies and at the first opportunity they would focus on Harry as a target, not now because Harry doesn't know and hasn't made the soul connection with Rabastan yet – maybe he never will.

The guard just told him that Rabastan owes the first reaction in months, asking the name. Rabastan has long waited for his soulmate since he was a child.

Corvus didn't have a soul mate and only people with destined mate know the euphoria of waiting and looking for their partner, it was something very important for some purebloods, who could marry for love and not just with a contract to maintain family status.

Corvus was lucky, he didn't have a soul mate, but he had loved his wife very much.

Corvus met his wife Émilie Beaufay in France, she was finishing her Mastership in Arithmancy at the time. It was even a surprise when he found out that his father hadn't made any contracts in his name, so he was free to court the young woman, it was even better when he found out that she belonged to a pureblood family and didn't have a soul mate.

She was not interested when he introduced himself, but during a visit to the Beaufay family, the young woman had completely changed her behaviour. At first, Corvus thought that her parents and older brother had induced her to be kind to Corvus, because he belonged to a wealthy and prestigious family, but she later commented that she had calculated his name in Arithmancy and liked the numbers and decided to give it a try.

Corvus Lestrange  
Character: 1  
Heart: 2  
Social: 8

Luck was never so much in his favour and that was the only moment he thanked for having the name Corvus, there were many Corvus in the Lestrange family and he would be just one more in the family tree.

The two families were very happy with the union, unfortunately, neither Corvus' parents, nor Émilie's parents and brother were able to see the birth of Rodolphus and Rabastan, but they brought a lot of joy to the couple.

The years went by and things started to go wrong, Émilie never accepted things related to the Death Eaters and most of their fights were because Émilie spared no words to say how disgusted she was with Corvus being part of it all. She didn't care about mudbloods or muggles, but she didn't agree with the war.

 _“You men think that everything will be resolved with war and death, why not try to change the politics? Oh, sure, because you're following a monster. My kids aren't going to be part of that.”_ Those were the words she always said when Corvus returned from a meeting.

She always said that the Dark Lord would bring ruin to the Lestrange family, the family they built together and that Corvus was risking all of that.

And for his unhappiness his wife was right. She always was.

Émilie became ill after Rodolphus and Rabastan joined the Death Eaters, she stopped her projects, stopped singing and playing the piano, stopped buying books and reading. She was always sad and with a wistful look on her face.

The breaking point was when Rodolphus and Rabastan were arrested for torturing Alice and Frank Longbottom.

Rodolphus was 22 at the time and Rabastan 20, his wife, could not stand to learn that her two children were being arrested while the witch population was celebrating. The Longbottom were very dear and everyone celebrated when the culprits were found and thrown in Azkaban. His wife died a month after their arrest.

Corvus has never regretted his decisions so much in his life.

Now he lived alone at Lestrange Manor, with no other living relatives the chances of the name Lestrange being extinct were very high. Although Rodolphus and Bellatrix somehow managed to get out of Azkaban, they would never have children together. They couldn't even stay in the same room without trying to kill each other – another mistake in their life.

But then hope came when Lucius called him wanting to talk about Rabastan's soul mate.

_Harry Potter._

Of all people, of course, his son has to be the soul mate of Harry Potter. At first, he was discredited, how would Potter be compatible with his son? But after learning that the boy had gone to Slytherin, nothing surprised him.

Lucius always kept him up to date on Harry's answers, Draco's letters and he saw little hope that he could at least visit his youngest son.

He couldn't just walk up to Harry and say he was Rabastan's soul mate, he is still a child and Corvus doesn't know what his reaction would be to discovering that his soul mate tortured two people to madness because he was after the wizard who killed Harry's parents and tried to kill him too.

Yes, that wouldn't work.

He would wait at least for the boy to be 15 or 16 to tell him.

Even though he decided to wait to tell, Corvus was very excited about the idea of being close to Harry. He wanted to tell stories about Rabastan's time at Hogwarts, teach him the Lestrange traditions, share his knowledge as if he were raising another child.

Although he knew the boy would be suspicious of the approach, being raised by... _muggles, in an orphanage_. He almost freaked out when Lucius said it the first time they talked about Harry, his son's soulmate, _in an orphanage, with the meanest, most disgusting creatures that roam the earth._

But he would be here for Harry, even though he didn't know it yet.

\------------------

Harry took a step back so that Draco could properly greet Lord Lestrange.

He didn't have much to think about the wizard, his features seemed to be sincere, but you can never let your guard down near a pureblood. Harry pushed those thoughts, there was no reason to be suspicious of the wizard – not yet.

Draco barely waited for Narcissa's release to pull Harry into one of the manor rooms.

“This is the family area, on the east side is the guest wing, there is not much there except rooms.”

Harry didn't even try to say that the east wing was where he was supposed to be, knowing that Draco, as well as Narcissa, was going to say he was part of the family.

“I hope you don't mind, it's not much, it's been a long time since we had to prepare the room for someone in the family.” Draco said when they stopped in front of a cream coloured door.

“Draco, I'm sure it looks great...” Harry gaped, Draco opened the door and Harry could be sure he had just entered a suite in an expensive hotel.

The walls of the room were white, giving even more prominence to a canopy bed with dark sheets, on the side of the bed there were two armchairs with a small table in the centre, it also had a desk and a bookcase. Not to mention the huge chandelier on the bedroom ceiling and two doors that Harry already imagined having the bathroom and closet. All items were extremely luxurious.

“As I said, it's not much.” Harry looked at Draco in disbelief, his friend didn't catch his reaction and continued to look at the room as if it were something extremely simple.

“Draco, the room is wonderful”

“You are just being modest. Your trunk must be in the closet, I'll let you get settled. My room is in front of yours.”

“Thank you, I'm going to take a shower and I'll be going over there for you show me the rest of the manor.”

“Right.”

Draco left him alone and Harry let out his expressions, even more, looking completely enchanted into the room, he felt like a fool when he bent down just to run his hand on the plush carpet that was in the middle of the room.

He straightened up and pulled out his wand and started casting some protective spells on the door and next to the bed, just out of habit. Draco had already commented that the manor had enough protection to prevent the Ministry from discovering that they used magic outside of school.

He went to the huge closet and as Draco informed him, his trunk was already there, he waved his wand and the clothes started to move towards the hangers, along with the shoes.

He grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower, not wanting to keep Draco waiting.

\------------------

Harry had been at the Malfoy Manor for a week, two more weeks and he would be at Hogwarts again.

To his own surprise, he hadn't spent so much time in the library. He had spent a lot of time flying with Draco, his friend knew how much Harry liked being in the air and soon used it for Narcissa to let them fly across the property.

Lucius had also started to teach them some spells and trained them well enough to be able to launch a Shield Charm, Protego. According to Lucius, they were going to take practical lessons in DADA and it was always good to be one step ahead of the others. Of course, Harry went further and asked Lucius to teach him other spells, then Harry spent some time helping Draco to perfect his techniques, it didn't take long, Draco was very good with spells.

He also spent time with Narcissa, started when she saw Harry drawing in the garden, then when she saw him sitting at the piano, Narcissa taught him some wizards songs for Harry to play and sing on the piano. She seemed genuinely happy, it was an activity that Draco was not interested in, but endured only to see his mother's smiles.

Harry also participated in the Yule Ritual with the Malfoy family, it had been so pleasant to feel the magic running freely around the room, involving them. He could feel his magic more clearly, the wandless spells seemed even easier.

He had won a book from Lucius, magic paints from Narcissa and sweets from Draco and some friends from Hogwarts. He gave Lucius an acromantula web cloak, a necklace for Narcissa and also gave and sent some sweets to his friends, he still didn't know his tastes well, so sweets were the best choice. Harry had ordered them as soon as he arrived at the mansion, Lucius' cloak was the most expensive item, made so last minute, but the wizard seemed to like it so it was worth it.

Someone had also sent him an invisibility cloak, it wasn't signed and the person only said it belonged to his father, James Potter. Lucius said it was the famous Potter cloak, unlike the other cloaks it didn't wear out or lost its effect. Harry didn't bother to know who sent it, the cloak was with him now and that's what matters.

At the moment, Harry is sitting on Draco's bed while his friend was trying the Accio charm on a book.

“Why it doesn't work?” Draco said frustrated.

“I don't have an exact explanation for that.” Harry replied by giving Draco a chocolate frog.

“I'm sure you can do it, aren't you?”

“No wizard is the same, Draco. Besides…” Harry stopped when he saw another Dumbledore card on the chocolate frog. “It's not possible, it seems that Dumbledore's cards are attracted to me.”

“You can have the largest collection of Dumbledore's cards.” Draco laughed.

“Very funny.” Harry read the back of the card lazily and something clicked in his mind.

_“[…] his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel…”_

Now it all makes sense, it was on the card that Harry remembered seeing Flamel's name.

Of course, Harry hadn't found anything in the Hogwarts library, there were very few books that mentioned Alchemy. Now he knew exactly where to look.

He would have noticed eventually if he had stayed at Hogwarts, but the Malfoys' library would have saved him a lot of work. Harry smiled wanting to thank Narcissa and Draco, for the huge favour they did for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's late, but this is my little Christmas present for you. I spend the holiday alone, so I had plenty of time to finish translating the chapter.  
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays ❤🎅


	10. Chapter 10

_Immortality, the ability to live forever; eternal life._

Harry's definition of immortality is punishment, living forever seems like a nightmare.

Why would anyone want to live forever? See everyone you know following, while you are frozen in time. Although the idea of being able to turn any metal into gold sounds interesting, but that wasn't what Quirrell wanted, he could acquire gold over the years.

Now that Harry knows that the Philosopher's Stone is at Hogwarts he is sure it is a trap, Dumbledore is risking the safety of several children just to catch someone. And that someone is probably Quirrell.

Quirrell was hired this year and acts very suspiciously. Lucius had said that many wizards had applied to teach DADA, but none of them was accepted and Quirrell is far from a decent teacher. Always stuttering and shaking like a frightened kitten, but his reactions are all forced, it is not possible that only Harry is seeing this.

But what is preventing Dumbledore from confronting him? Is he not sure about Quirrell's real intentions and decided to test him? This doesn't change the fact that it is stupid to bring him to a school full of students who cannot defend themselves.

Harry sighed as he closed his potion books. The exams were coming and the teachers were going through a lot of homework and as if that weren't enough, Snape had handed over an exercise list for each subject on what would fall on the exam as a review that needed to be handed over to him to correct.

Harry was more frustrated with getting no reaction from Quirrell than with the exams, he knows he is smart and can pass the tests without any problem.

He also failed to see any interaction between Snape and Quirrel to confirm his theory that the two were even working together. Nothing new happened, although Quirrell was growing thinner and paler by the day.

There wasn't much to do, he didn't see Hagrid anymore, it seems that the half-giant was busy on a personal project and trying to solve a problem in the Forbidden Forest (Dark Forest).

“You have been strangely quiet.” Harry looked ahead to see that Daphne was looking directly at him.

He, Daphne and Pansy were in one of the empty dungeon rooms, the weather was warm and not very pleasant, so they decided to spend most of their time in the dungeon region. Draco, Vincent and Gregory were probably on the Quidditch pitch watching the training, while Theo and Blaise must be somewhere in the library.

“I'm bored.” Harry smiled.

“Nothing good is going to come out of this.”

“I feel offended.”

“She is not wrong.” Pansy said looking to the door.

“Are you conspiring against me?”

“Of course not, that would be social suicide.”

“Oh, so you're just using me, I feel a lot more relieved now,” He and Daphne laughed, but Pansy kept looking at the door as if her life depended on it. “Pansy?” She finally looked at him.

“Yes, Harry?”

“Are you alright?”

“You look really anxious, are you waiting for someone?” Daphne asked.

“I'm waiting for a letter.”

“You should go to The Owlery then, or wait until dinner.”

“A student will bring it to me.”

“What is so important about this letter?”

“It's from my soulmate...” Pansy turned to look at them.

“I didn't know you had one, but I'm glad you found it already.” Harry said as he held his locket. ‘C’ never sent anything again and that made him worried, all he wanted to do was to know about his soulmate, he wanted to be close, to meet the person who would be so special in his life.

“Flint?” Daphne asked and Harry frowned, remembering the times he saw Pansy and Marcus together.

“NO,” Pansy blushed and pinched the tip of her nose in frustration. “Why does everyone ask that?”

“Well, you two are always exchanging teasing,”

“And he doesn't try to curse you when you answer,” Daphne added

“You seem close to each other,”

“Okay, I get it, my soulmate is a Flint, but it's not Marcus.”

“Oh is that his cousin who lives in the United States?” Daphne asked tilting her head, Harry just waited for an answer.

“Yes his name is Ethan Flint, we met when my parents and I were visiting the United States and we ended up meeting the Flint family and it was at that moment,” Pansy smiled as she blushed, thinking about the first time she saw her soulmate.

“Can I say how strange it is to see you genuinely smiling? I just saw you smiling to make fun of others.” Harry said and laughed when he had to dodge a paper ball thrown by Pansy. “Sorry, but why are you so concerned about that letter?”

“He is a half-blood and he is not the Heir Flint so he doesn’t know much about politics or how to manage a property, my father visits the United States twice a week to teach Ethan how to manage the Parkinson’s property, as we’re going to get married one day and he will be Lord Parkinson.”

“Don't you take these classes?”

“The property has to be in the hands of a man, few families leave their ladies in charge. The Potter, Abbott, Bones, Prewett, Longbottom are some well-known families that allow women to run the property.” Daphne replied and Harry understood, even though he thought it was completely unfair, there were a lot of powerful and intelligent witches who could very well maintain the good name of the family.

“Anyway, I'm worried that he will run away from the amount of pressure my father is putting on him, mainly because he doesn't hide the 'slight' contempt that he has for Ethan being a half-blood.”

“He better not cross my way then.” Harry said already knowing how many pureblood families saw half-blood and muggle-born people and even though the people in the Slytherin had accepted Harry well, they still missed something about 'mudbloods' or how despicable some half-bloods are. The phrase 'No offence' had become common to Harry's ears, just as the phrase 'I wasn't offended' was automatic.

But Harry knew that Slytherins didn't waste their precious time always apologizing when they insulted a half-blood, or when there was a half-blood Slytherin nearby. The pleasure of hearing them apologize was for the few, the few half-bloods that the purebloods considered powerful enough, which Harry proved to be only a few days after the selection of the houses.

No pureblood wanted to be in bad shape with these selected wizards. They believed that these wizards had potential and wanted to be on their side when that potential was reached. Harry couldn't judge them for that, making 'friends' is very important, you never know when you're going to need someone.

“Could be worse.” Daphne said, giving Harry a glance.

“I wish you were going to say 'I could be a muggle', but no wizard is capable of having a muggle as a soulmate.”

That had been an interesting thing to find out. Muggles don't have a strong enough aura to be a wizard's soulmate, Harry discovered this in a book about nocturnal beasts, which explained that only vampires and werewolves were able to form a connection with a Muggle, but they had no marks, their connection is different.

And that happens more as a way of nature to guarantee the survival of vampires, muggles who had a vampire as a soul mate would serve as a chalice for that vampire.

With the werewolves some had marks, but they were usually wizards who were transformed, and the book explained that the union between a werewolf and a muggle happened because of unions between wizard werewolves and muggle werewolves, that the puppies of those unions developed something unique that it made them able to have a non-transformed muggle as a soulmate.

The subject of soul mate caused a great deal of divergence in the British magical world and that was one of the reasons that purebloods didn't like muggle-borns and half-bloods. Many Muggle-borns and half-blood claimed that soulmates were forced, that this took away their right to choose someone.

Harry could understand this line, but he saw it as a simpler way, avoid suffering rejections and broken hearts, of course, that getting involved with someone other than your soulmate is at your own risk and no wizard would think less of you for this, nobody expects a teenager to save himself only for his soulmate, especially when there are soulmates with an age difference.

It didn't help that they should have classes that would explain soulmates, a class that Quirrell was supposed to teach, but again, he wasn't the most decent teacher.

“Sorry.” Daphne said looking down when Harry sighed.

“It's okay, but I'm sure he won't run from you.” Harry said returning to the subject of Pansy. “Will Flint bring you the letter?”

“Yes, the two families prefer to keep it secret for now, the Parkison and the Flints are ‘ known’ for joining the dark side during the war and my father and Lord Flint prefer to avoid any attack.”

“I see, Flint must be in Quidditch training right now, soon he'll be here handing you the letter.”

“I wish I was exchanging letters with my soulmate now.” Daphne said putting her chin on her hand and closing her eyes.

“We are two then.”

Harry closed his eyes like Daphne, trying to imagine how his soul mate is like.

\------------------

Harry had been having a migraine for almost two weeks and no potions were helping to lessen the pain. There was no pattern to help him figure out why, he just knew his head looked like it was going to split in half.

The only thing he realized was that outside the castle his head hurt less, so he decided to move away a little more, going to the forbidden forest. Students were not allowed to walk through the forest, but Gemma had advised looking at the marks of the trees.

There were some runes engraved with snakes on the side, it would help them not to get lost and not to enter the territory of the centaurs.

Harry was wearing his invisibility cloak, Lucian Bole, a fourth grader put a silencing spell on his shoes, so the creatures wouldn't hear him going over the leaves.

Although Harry didn't see any magical creatures, Hagrid mentioned that several species lived there and some were very close to the edge of the forest, but so far he hadn't seen any, not to mention that the forest was extremely quiet.

He continued following and decided to sit at the foot of a tree, he didn't even bother to try to climb, he just put his cloak on the ground and sat on top.

Harry closed his eyes for a few seconds enjoying the time without the headache. It was being difficult to concentrate on classes because of the pain, Harry was constantly in a bad mood and with little patience

He opened his eyes when he heard the sound of leaves and something trotting. When he turned around he saw a centaur far from him.

“You spend a lot of time alone, Harry Potter,” The centaur said within the line of his territory. _Great, even centaurs know my name, Harry thought_. “Your thoughts are your company, but this is not healthy for people in your family”

Harry thought for a while, thinking about how to reply, but the centaur didn't give him the opportunity to respond.

“The wizards said that 'every time a Black is born the Lady Magic flip a coin', madness and greatness are two sides of the same coin. Which way did your coin fall, Harry Potter?”

Harry raised an eyebrow but still didn't know what to say. This centaur also knew about him being a Black, he wanted to know how and doubted that Phineas Black had a picture in the forest to talk to the centaurs.

“And how do you know that I'm a Black?”

“Your Black blood prevents centaurs from making predictions about you and it scares us. So much power in the hand of someone unpredictable.”

Harry knew this information that centaurs used the sky to make 'divination', probably stars and planets are a much more effective way than reading tea leaves and not all wizards have the gift of divination.

“Why can't they see?”

“The Black family a long time trusted the stars, they guided the family for their devotion and when the Blacks stopped listening to them, well... But the stars remain loyal to the family and they don't allow centaurs to make predictions about them. “

_Interesting, does this apply to Draco as well?_ This is definitely useful information, the centaurs are known to not like wizards, but this one approached Harry and still gave him information, does he know Dumbledore?

“The forest is not safe Harry Potter” Harry snorted.

“Hogwarts doesn't either, I presume?!”

“No, it isn't, do you know why?”

“I have a hunch.” Harry said, not wanting to reveal too much. If this centaur has no problem talking to wizards, he can know Dumbledore and the last thing Harry needs is the headmaster to intrude further, bringing the stone to Hogwarts was enough of a mistake.

“I feel like you don't know the extent of that danger, if you did, you wouldn't be wandering around alone.”

“I'll be fine, don't worry.” So Quirrell is even more dangerous than he imagines, maybe alerting a teacher is prudent, maybe McGonagall can...

“ _Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ is lurking Harry Potter, you must go back to the castle.”

_Who-Must-Not-Be-Named... Voldemort;_ Harry shuddered remembering Sprout's words the day they met, he didn't expect it coming out of the centaur's mouth. He got up scared.

“He? No, he... is not possible, how him...? “ Harry tried to think of something suspicious since the beginning of the year and just a name in his head. “Quirrell?” The centaur said nothing, but looking at him confirmed Harry's suspicions.

But... how? How did he get Voldemort to enter the castle? How did he get back and why?

No, it can't be...

Harry went even paler, no, it can't be...

The stone, oh Merlin...

Immortality... Voldemort wants the stone to, to...

Harry took the cloak and threw it over him and ran back to the castle, leaving the centaur behind.

He needs to get the Philosopher's Stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, I started working and I don't have time for anything. I am writing during my lunch and I have already decided the challenges of the stone for the next chapter, but it may take a while.  
> Hope you like it ❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please send constructive criticism and alert me of possible errors so that I can improve in the future.  
> I will probably kill Bellatrix this is not even a surprise. If you want someone with Rodolphus you better talk before I kill that character  
> A kiss on your forehead


End file.
